Tueuse à gages
by Arkaria666
Summary: Les parents de Sakura et Sasori sont maintenant morts il y a 6 ans. Ayant de nombreuses dettes a cause de leur père adoptif, Sakura va alors s'engager dans le clan Sôma. Mais lors d'une mission, tout déraille... Tout va alors basculer et devenir un véritable enfers. SakuXSasu M par prudence
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mon nom est Haruno. Sakura Haruno. J'ai 16 ans, des yeux verts-émeraudes et une longue chevelure rose pâle – couleur naturelle ! Mon frère Sasori à 17 ans et des cheveux rouges, encore plus voyant que les miens !

Seul Sasori a connu nos parents car ils sont morts i ans de cela dans un crash aérien, revenant d'un voyage de noces. Sa a été un énorme choc pour lui et moi, surtout que nous avions faillit êtres séparés car il n'y avait alors pas de famille d'accueil disposée à nous prendre tous les deux.

Heureusement, une famille se proposa en dernière minute. Mais ce que l'assistante sociale ignorait, c'est que notre nouveau père était alcoolique et parfois violent. Sa femme quant à elle, économisait et ne dépensait sous aucune raison son précieux salaire. Sasori a appris qu'elle avait pour projet de partir vivre chez sa sœur et donc de nous quitter sans aucun remords…

Du coup, même si « père » reçois une indemnité tous les mois, c'est nettement insuffisant pour payer le loyer et toutes les dépenses pour vivre, ainsi que la banque ! Car, comme il nous a adoptés, il compte sur nous pour régler toutes les dettes qu'il a contracté !

Sasori, moi et lui avons fait un marché : Si nous réussissions a rembourser toutes ses dettes envers la banque, il nous laissera partir ! Du coup, grand frère fait plein de boulots, autant qu'il peut en faire et en trouver ! Quant à moi…Je l'aide aussi, a ma manière !

A part sa…Grand frère dit que j'ai un assez sale caractère ! Mais ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est que d'une, il faut pas me chercher, et de deux, j'ai horreur de me laisser faire !

Ah ! J'avais oublier de vous dire ! Après le décès de nos parents, nous avions quittés notre ville natale : Konoha ! Mais pour « notre bien », l'assistante sociale a poussé notre nouvelle famille a y revenir, ce qui fait que demain matin, je vais pouvoir retrouver ma meilleure amie : Hinata Hyuga ! Nous sommes ensembles depuis la maternelle ! Même quand mon frère et moi sommes partis, elle et moi étions resté en contact. J'ai d'ailleurs reçu un mail d'elle pour me prévenir qu'elle m'attendrait devant les listes ou l'on voit sa classe à notre lycée : Konoha Hight School. Comme sa, impossible de se rater !

Bon, bon, bon ! Faut absolument que j'ailles dormir ! Il est déjà 23 heures passées ! Rolala…


	2. Chapter 1: Heureuses ? retrouvailles

Voilà le chapitre 1 !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas…^^

PS : Les description du lycée où vont Sasori, Sakura, Sasuke et les autres correspondent au lycée François Couperin à Fontainebleau.

La chanson est celle d'Avril Lavigne, Girlfrien. Et non, ce n'est pas une song fic ! ^_^

Chapitre 1 : Heureuses ( ?) Retrouvailles

Biiiiippp ! …Baoum !

« et voilà…j'ai encore envoyé mon réveil contre le mur… »

Tandis que je le détaillai du regard, je m'aperçu qu'il fonctionnait encore !

Soulagée, je me leva et me prépara pour aller en cours, habillée de façon très simple ( converses noires, short noir, débardeur rose foncé et veste en cuir tout aussi noir !). Il faut dire que le noir et le rose sont mes couleurs préférées ! Après un petit déjeuner rapide, je jeta un dernier coup d'œil à mon réveil : Une fois l'ayant dans mes mains, celui-ci se désintégra en plein de pièces détachées !

« …Oh non…Sasori va encore devoir m'en racheter un…»

Cela faisait le sixième réveil depuis le début du mois !

Je laissa les débris a leur place, dépitée, pour descendre mais à peine ais-je ouvert la porte de ma chambre que je me retrouva nez à nez avec mon frère

- Salut ! Prête pour la rentrée sœurette ?

- Wai ! Archiprête même ! Répliquais-je avec vivacité

Mais celui-ci était plié en deux, en train de pouffer de rire ! Je réussis à comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire, non sans difficulté : Va te regarder dans un miroir. Intriguée, je fis ce qu'il me dit.

« Et merde…je comprends mieux maintenant… » En effet, j'avais oublié de faire une chose importante : Me coiffer. Ce n'est qu'une fois devenue présentable, ma tignasse rose domptée que je me présenta de nouveau devant lui.

- Bon ! Tu es prête maintenant Saku ?

- Oui, oui ! Archiprête même ! Répliquai-je avec vivacité.

Sans un bruits, nous descendîmes l'escalier prudemment.

Une fois en bas, je vis en passant devant le salon mon « père » en train de ronfler, entouré de bouteilles vides, l'air empestant l'alcool. Sasori me pressa, haïssant, maudissant celui-ci, jurant entre ses dents. « Saso…Tu déteste quand je le vois dans cet état là hein... ? Tant fait pas grand frère : Bientôt, toute cette supercherie sera finie ! » Supercherie, le mot est faible ! Car cette famille d'accueil avait l'air si bien…

« Cette famille attend avec impatience votre arrivée ! Elle voulait des enfants depuis si longtemps ! ».

Tels étaient les mots de l'assistante sociale qui nous avait alors pris en charge à l'époque. Elle n'était sûrement pas au courant qu s'il voulaient des enfants, c'était uniquement pour les aides !

Rapidement j'oubliais tout sa et me mit en route vers Konoha School !

C'est le lycée ou je vais faire ma rentrée en tant que seconde et Sasori en tant que terminal.

Une fois devant l'établissement, nous nous regardâmes d'un air ébahit : Le lycée était dans la foret, des routes reliaient les différents bâtiments entre eux. Après quelques instants, nous reprîmes nos esprits, toujours plus impressionnés par la taille et la beauté du lycée. Je repéra rapidement les différents bâtiments : A pour l'Anglais et la littérature S pour la SVT et la physique-chime J et G pour les mathématiques, l'espagnol, l'histoire et même du chinois ! Il y a aussi un grand gymnase pour le sport, évidemment ! « Hé hé ! tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir lu les affiches d'informations Sasori ! » car celui-ci était trop occupé à mater un groupe de filles un peu plus loin.

D'ailleurs, au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de la foule massée près d'un grand tableau d'affichage -celui où les classes sont affichées- de plus en plus de personnes nous dévisageaient ou se retournaient sur notre chemin pour nous regarder. En même temps…une fille canon –Et Wai !- aux cheveux roses et un mec, tout aussi canon, car, il faut l'avouer, mon frère à lui aussi beaucoup de succès (et il en profite bien !) , aux cheveux rouges écarlates, ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu !

Mais ce que les gens pouvaient dire ou penser, je m'encontre fichait comme de ma première chaussette ! (Vieille expression venant de mon vrai père et que Sasori et moi adorons utiliser) Fière d'être si différente, je releva bien haut la tête et ignora les regards insistants.

« Tin…ya beaucoup trop de monde…j'arrive pas à voir dans quelle classe je suis ! Sa me saoule ! » pensais-je en commençant à m'énerver.

Une inconnue se jeta sur moi par derrière et m'étrangla pendant 5 bonnes minutes avant de me relâcher pour me laisser respirer. Reprenant ma respiration, je me retourna prestement pour voir qui était la folle qui avait tenté de me tuer. Quelle agréable surprise ! la coupable n'était autre que ma meilleure amie Hinata ! Un peu plus petite que moi, yeux très clairs et cheveux bleus foncés, elle n'avait pas changé !

- Hiinaaaa ! Criais-je, en lui sautant dessus à mon tour mais sans l'étouffer.

Déjà que je n'était pas très discrète…mais alors là, tout le monde nous scrutaient, surpris. J'alla prévenir Sasori que je le laissai et reviens vite rejoindre Hinata, qui s'était mise à l'écart de toute cette foule aux regards inquisiteurs.

- Alors comment sa va Saku ? Et Sasori ? Tu trouves le lycée comment ? Ah ! et tu sais, tu es dans la même classe que moi ! M'annonça-t-elle d'un seul trait.

- Calme-toi Hina ! Déjà , c'est trop cool que je soit dans ta classe et de deux, Sasori et moi allons très bien ! Lui dis-je en insistant sur les derniers mots.

Alors qu'elle allait encore me questionner, une sonnerie retentie.

- OH…il faut aller en cour ? Maintenant ? tout de suite ?

Ce n' était que le début des cours et déjà, ma motivation était au plus basse, ce qui fit rire Hinata.

Elle me rassura et m'emmena devant la salle. Brusquement, nous fûmes entourées par trois filles complètement surexcitées ! Hinata s'occupa de faire les présentations :

- Les filles, voici ma meilleure amie : Sakura Haruno !

Elles me firent toutes un grand sourire, enfin contente de me rencontrer. « je suppose qu'Hinata n'a pas pu s'empêcher de les fatiguer avec mon arrivée…les pauvres ! » pensais-je en rigolant intérieurement. Hinata fit comme si de rien était et continuai :

- Alors, de gauche à droite, il y a Ino, notre passionnée de mode et accro du shopping !

- Et wai ! Tu aimes le shopping Sakura ?

- Heu…sa peu aller ! C'est juste que je suis pas très douée pour sa…

- ne t'inquiètes pas, on se ferra une sortie un aprem et je te conseillerais ! Me dit-elle énergiquement

« Elle fait un peu pouf à cause de ses cheveux blonds et de ses yeux bleus mais je la trouve magnifique ! Et puis si elle est avec Hina c'est sûrement pas une simple pouf ! »

Les pouf. Jamais je ne comprendrait ces filles superficielles qui ne peuvent se passer de maquillage et de beaux mecs pendant plus de 10 minutes. Sincèrement.

- Ensuite, voici Tenten, communément appelée Pucca !

- Et tout sa à cause de mes deux chignions…avoua-t-elle en faisant exprès de bouder.

« Elle est trop mimi ! J'adore ! »

- Et pour finir, Témari, notre féministe préférée !

- Heureusement que je suis là pour les défendre sinon…plaisanta-t-elle

« Elle aussi est blonde mais plus foncé qu'Ino. Quant à ses quatre couettes je me demande comment elle arrive à les faire! Une féminis, ça promet d'être super méga amusant ! »

- Hum…Dites…Pourquoi on attend ici alors que le prof n'est toujours pas là ?

Tenten s'apprêtait à me répondre quand Témari nous fit signe de nous taire : un bruit sourd venant du fond du couloir se rapprochait de nous. Ino nous cria alors de nous plaquer contre le mur et de ne plus bouger. Voyant les filles le faire vraiment, même Hinata, je le fit aussi. Une seconde plus tard, un troupeau de pouf passait devant nous en criant.

« C'était finalement une très bonne idée de la part d'Ino ! » pensais-je, sous le choc d'avoir vu autant de pouf en une seule fois et aussi…folles. Devant mon air ébahit, les filles explosèrent de rire.

- T'inquiètes pas Sakura j'te jure que le lycée est normal ! me rassura-t-elle, hilare. Tu verras bientôt la cause de leur agitation !

- Donc, je disais…repris Tenten, comme si de rien n'était.

- …Que le prof est arrivé ! l'interrompit Hinata.

« Mais quelle bande de cinglées ! »

Une fois installées dans le fond de la salle sur la gauche, moi, entre Témari et Hinata ( Tenten et Ino étant vers le bout de notre rangée), j'observa mon nouveau professeur :

plutôt grand, la trentaine, cheveux gris bourrés d'épis et un masque lui recouvrant la bonne moitié de son visage, ne laissant dévoilé qu'un seul œil.

« Vachement bizarre ce prof ! »

La vue de cet étrange prof fut interrompue par une autre. Une fille, non pardon, une pouf au cheveux rouges pétants se tenait devant moi, me jaugeant du regard, avant de déclarer :

- Je ne savais pas qu'on acceptait les marshmallows ici ! D'un ton moqueur et arrogant.

« Quoi ? Mais d'où elle sort pour dire sa elle ? Elle s'est pas regardé dans un miroir ou quoi ? Elle est vraiment sérieuse là ? Sale thon ! tu m'as cherchée, et bien tu m'as trouvée ! »

- Et moi je ne savais pas qu'on acceptait de prostituées en cours. Répliquai-je avec un air de défi et la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Un grand silence se fit dans la classe.

« Apparemment c'est quelqu'un qui faut pas enmerder ! »

Mais sa, rien à foutre ! Quand on m'insulte, je réplique point ! Surtout quand ça concerne la couleur de mes cheveux ( ils sont naturels en plus) !

La pouf me fixa pendant quelques minutes, choquée que j'ose lui répondre. Finalement, Témari ne pu se retenir plus longtemps : elle éclata de rire, suivie par toutes les autres filles, sauf les poufs. Le prof poussa une petite gueulante histoire de faire cesser tout ce chahut et la tomate ambulante repartit s'asseoir sur le côté droit de la salle, apparemment réservé aux poufs. J'appris plus tard qu'elle s'appellait Karin. Tandis que les filles me félicitaient pour cet exploit et cette belle répartie, un groupe de garçons virent se placer sur la rangée devant nous. De nouveau, Hinata refit les présentation. De gauche à droite :

- Regarde Saku ! Devant Témari, c'est Shikamaru. Il ne fait que dormir mais c'est pourtant lui qui à un QI de plus de 200 !

- S…sérieux ?

- Sérieusement ! m'assura Hinata.

« Alors là ! Je m'était pas attendue à sa ! »

Mon regard fut attiré vers le garçon suivant. Mon cœur rata un battement : un peu plus grand que moi, il avait des cheveux et des yeux sombres, un air énigmatique et froid. On aurait dit un dieu. C'est à peine si j'entendit Hinata me le présenter tellement sa beauté me captivait. J'e ne saisit que son nom : Sasuke.

Mon regard n'arrivait à se détacher de lui qu'au moment où il parla. Sa voix était posée, sure. Le sort sembla se rompre et je pu enfin séparer ma vision de cet être si divin. Il ne me fit qu'un simple signe de la main et se retourna pour écouter le cour qui venait de débuter. Mon cœur parut enfin ralentir, jusqu'à redevenir normal mais je ne cessa pour autant d'être troublée. Hinata attendait avec patience le retour de ma concentration pour finir de me présenter les autres :

- Le blondinet aux yeux bleus que voilà, me dit-elle en désignant le garçon assit en face d'elle, c'est Naruto !

Celui-i se retourna à l'appel de son nom, le regard emplit de curiosité. Je remarqua aussi que son teint, légèrement halé prit une teinte rose lorsque son regard croisait celui d'Hinata.

« Ah ! Hinata, tu lui a tapé dans l'œil ! »

- Et pour finir, Kiba ! Tu le verra sûrement tout à l'heure accompagné de son chien : Akamaru.

- Il a un chien au lycée ? Vraiment ?

- Oui mais c'est parce qu'il a une autorisation spéciale de la directrice ! De plus sa famille possède un célèbre élevage de chiens très connu. Peut-être en as-tu entendu parler ?

- Hn. Peut-être…

En vérité, cela ne m'intéressai pas vraiment. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était de me plonger encore dans le regard du beau brun et se perdre dans celui-ci…

Un peu avant la fin de l'heure, un surveillant vint annoncer que le cour suivant était annulé car le professeur ne pouvait l'assurer. Les filles en profitèrent pour me faire visiter correctement le lycée – sans les garçons, à mon grand désespoir…

Une fois la visite achevée, on alla se poser sur un banc au soleil dans la cour, bavardant de tous nos goûts, musiques préférées etc…Mais le sujet dévia à mon damne :

- Alors Sakura, tu le trouves comment notre lycée ? m'interrogea Hinata.

- Grand ! Et aussi…- je fit mine de réfléchire quelques secondes – grand.

- Et les garçons de notre classe ? Ils sont grands eux aussi mais tu les trouves comment ? me questionna avec facétie Témari.

- Ba…sa peut aller…pourquoi sa ? dis-je innocemment en ayant une grosse pensée pour Sasuke et son regard si…intense !

- Oh ! On insinue rein Sakura…

- On dit juste qu'on avait remarqué ton regard…

-pour le beau SA-SU-KE ! Dirent à la suite Tenten, Ino et Hinata.

Je me leva brusquement, scandalisée – et surtout gênée :

-C…C'est pas vrai ! Pas vrai du tout ! leur dis-je en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible. Vu comment elles se mirent à rire, j'avais échouer. Hinata me fit LA remarque de trop :

-On a bien vu comment tu le dévorais du regard Saku ! disait-elle tout en continuant de rire.

Je décida de riposter !

« Tu as voulu la guerre Hina ? Tu va prendre cher ! »

je me rapprocha d'Hinata et lui demanda sournoisement :

- Et toi Hina ? Ce n'était pas par hasard un certain blondinet aux yeux bleus azur que TU dévorais ? insistais-je, lui faisant un grand sourire.

Hinata cessa de rire immédiatement pour se mettre à bégayer et à rougir rapidement sous nos rires indulgents.

Mais je ne comptais pas en arrêter là !

- Dit-nous Témari, tu ne craquerais pas pour un garçon au QI te dominant ? Et toi Tenten ? tu n'ais quand même pas fondu pour Néji par hasard ? Ino…Tu croyais vraiment que je t'avais oubliée ? Tu aimes Kiba nan ? leurs demandais-je malicieusement.

Elles réagirent toutes trois comme Hinata ! Nos secrets révélés, nous en rigolâmes pendant encore une bonne vingtaines de minutes avant de pouvoir nous calmer et reprendre nos respirations. Quand le groupe de garçons virent avec nous le fou rire repartit de plus belle. Cette fois ci, comme les intéressés étaient là, on décida de se calmer rapidement avant que viennent des questions un peu trop gênantes. Après cela, tout le monde parlait mais je ne me préoccupais que d'une seule personne : Sasuke. Sans rester à l'écart, il ne parlait pourtant pas mais on n'oubliait pourtant jamais sa présence. De toute évidence, et sans arriver à comprendre pourquoi, fascinée par lui. Alors que je recommençais à me perdre dans son regard si sombre, la sonnerie vint interrompre mes rêveries.

Installée juste à côté de la fenêtre et me désintéressant complètement du cour de maths, je décida d'écrire une chanson. Je chantais parfois dans des petits bars le soir pour me faire un peu d'argent alors…pourquoi pas ? Au lieu d'essayer de penser à autre chose que mes sentiments envers le beau brun, je décida d'en faire le thème principal ! les idées me vinrent rapidement à l'esprit et le résultat fut plus qu'acceptable :

Refrain : 

Hey, hey, you, you  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way, no way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>Hey, hey, you, you  
>I know that you like me<br>No way, no way  
>No it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you  
>I want to be your girlfriend<p>

You're so fine, I want you mine  
>You're so delicious<br>I think about all the time  
>You're so addictive<br>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right

Don't pretend  
>I think you know I'm damn precious<br>And hell yeah  
>I'm the mother f***ing princess<br>I can tell you like me too  
>And you know I'm right<p>

She's like, so whatever  
>You can do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about<p>

Refrain

I can see the way  
>I see the way you look at me<br>And even when you look away  
>I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time  
>Again and again<p>

So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
>Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear<br>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again and again and again

Cause she's like, so whatever  
>And you can do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about<p>

Refrain

Oh  
>In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger<br>Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?<br>She said 'Stupid, what the hell were you thinking?'  
>(x2)<p>

Refrain

No way no way Hey hey  
>No way Hey hey<br>No way no way Hey yeah  
>No waaaaaaayyy Hey hey<br>No way no way hey hey

Tout en l'écrivant, j'imaginait déjà le rythme et me laissait bercer par lui. Juste le temps de me relire pour vérifier l'orthographe, que le cour se finissait.

Le repas à la cantine fut relativement calme, seul se chamaillaient Témari et Shikamaru, mais c'était selon tout le monde leur habitude. Sasuke lui, ne disait toujours aucuns mots, sauf des « Hn. » que seul Naruto arrivait à comprendre et à traduire.

La fin de la journée se déroula plus calmement. On nous avait annoncé que notre classe finissait plus tôt, à quinze heures ! A la sortie du lycée, je fut la seule à rester. Je prétextas devoir attendre Sasori pour rentrer. Finalement, tout le monde rentras. Seule, j'alla me poser un trottoir au soleil et m'alluma une cigarette, soupirant de contentement. Quelqu'un vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de sasuke en personne ! Je ne regardai à la dérobée, n'osant prononcer un mot. Cela me surpris mais il finit par m'adresser la parole :

- Alors comme sa tu fumes ?

- Oui. Sa te gênes?

Et merde. Quelle délicatesse. « Espèce de pas douée ! »

Heureusement, il ne parut pas le prendre mal et continua à me questionner.

- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

- Je te retourne la question. Lui dis-je sarcastiquement.

- Je vois. Tu n'es pas disposée à me parler c'est sa ? Ses yeux me fixèrent.

- C'est juste que…

- Oui ?

- Non, rien. Et je continua à fumer silencieusement.

Décidément, ce garçon me troublait au plus haut point…

« Et dire que j'allai lui dire vérité… »

Comment réagiraient Sasuke et les autres si je leur avouait ma situation ? Si je leur confiais que mon père n'est qu'un ivrogne, que je ne voit jamais ma mère, car toujours absente au domicile conjugal ? Et Hinata ? Serait-elle déçue ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit, me donnant le vertige. Jetant ma cigarette, je me leva et mit mes écouteurs. Sasuke m'interrogea du regard.

- Je rentre. A demain.

Sur ces dernières paroles si froides, et sans attendre de réponse je partis, la musique me coupant du monde extérieur. Devant chez moi, je m'immobilisa. J'éteignit mon MP4 et pris une profonde respiration avant d'entrer.

Un grand silence régnait. Me dirigeant vers le salon, j'observa que celui-ci était envahit de bouteilles d'alcool vides. Mon « père » dormait en ronflant bruyamment sur le canapé. Je fila dans ma chambre, de peur de le réveiller et en faisant bien gare à ne pas faire grincer les marches de mon escalier. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans ma chambre que je recommença à respirer normalement.

Heureusement nous n'avions pas de devoirs pour le lendemain. Me laissant tomber sur mon lit , je finit par m'endormir d'un lourd sommeil.

J'entendit une voix m'appeler lointaine. Je me redressa promptement, réveillée par la voix de mon père qui m'appelait.

-Sakura ! Viens faire à manger ! J'ai faim et ni ta mère ni ton frère ne sont rentrés ! dépêche-toi ! hurla-t-il en bas de l'escalier.

-J'arrive !

« …pas envie…»

Je lui prépara un plat de pâtes avec une cotte de porc. Il mangea seul dans le salon. Je préférait largement la solitude que m'offrait la cuisine !

Après avoir mangé le plus rapidement possible, je parti me (re)coucher. Sans succès évidemment. Mais un visage me hantait : celui du divin Sasuke. Mes pensées finirent par se tourner vers mes heureuses retrouvailles avec Hinata et la naissance de nombreuses amitiés.


	3. Chapter 2: Un Nouveau Contrat

Voila le chapitre 2! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!

Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau contrat

Le lendemain, je réussis à me réveiller sans faire exploser de réveil. Une fois prête, je partis pour le lycée, ravie de n'avoir vu mon père ce matin.

Sasori, lui, était encore en train de dormir car il avait la chance de commencer un peu plus tard aujourd'hui. Sur la route pour aller au lycée, je réfléchissais par quelle matière je commençais tout en écoutant ma musique. « Hn…Je crois bien que je commence par de la S.V.T…Ou alors par des maths…Oh et puis je verrais bien ! » Conclu-je, enjouée. Voyant qu'une fois arrivée la grille servant de portail était encore fermé, je m'alluma une cigarette, me posant tranquillement sur le trottoir bordant les murs du lycée, ignorant les regards d'un groupe de sixièmes attendant avec impatience l'ouverture. Fermant les yeux et appuyant ma tête sur le mur, savourant ma clope, cette quiétude ne dura malheureusement pas : le petit groupe de sixièmes conversaient avec ardeur, fixant la route avec un intérêt grandissant. Bientôt se présentait une limousine s'immobilisant pile devant la grille, et le restant malgré de nombreuses protestations venant de l'arrière du véhicule. Celui-ci m'égratignait les yeux, et pour cause ! La limousine était de couleur rose avec quelques traits orange.

« Sa me donne envie de vomir ! Je me demande qui a aussi mauvais goût ! Eurk ! »

Voyant le propriétaire sortir du véhicule, je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire : Karin. J'avais déjà vu son mauvais goût vestimentaire mais là, cela dépassait mon imagination ! Et pourtant j'en avais beaucoup !

Une fois sortie et accompagnée de ses fidèles amies, elles se dirigèrent toutes vers la grille, Karin m'ignorant royalement, trop occupée à rouler du cul et à secouer sa tête dans tout les sens pour – il me semble- faire voler ses cheveux, voulant sûrement imiter ces femmes dans les pubs pour shampoings. Ma cigarette étant finie, je retrouva mon calme et rentra au chaud. Me retrouvant au milieu de la grande cour, le doute m'envahit : Maths ou S.V.T ?

Heureusement, je sentis mon portable vibrer : C'était Hinata me rappelant qu'on débutait par la S.V.T.

« Hina, je t'adore ! »

Je rejoins rapidement les filles devant la salle de cour. Témari, en grande féministe me décrivit notre prof et me mit en garde contre lui :

-Alors, Je te préviens Sakura, Jiraya, c'est un gros pervers de première ! A mon avis, comme tu es nouvelle et plutôt bien foutue dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil complice, le prof ne va pas te louper donc méfie toi !

Apres cette mise en garde, ledit Jiraya arriva et nous fit entrer dans la salle. Tandis que tout le monde s'installait, je l'observa : La quarantaine, il était assez grand avec une longue queue de cheval. D'ailleurs il avait les cheveux blancs !

« …Il a peut-être les cheveux blancs mais moi j'ai des cheveux roses…Je peux rien dire ! » me dis-je, dépitée.

Une fois installée, je remarqua que les garçons -Sasuke compris- étaient assis près de Karine et des autres poufs. J'en ressentis un pincement au cœur sans comprendre pourquoi…

Sentant un regard insistant je détourna mon regard et me concentra sur le cours. Mais je découvris rapidement que c'était en fait le prof qui ne cessais de me fixer !

Déjà de sombre humeur à cause des garçons, non, de Sasuke, je n'avais vraiment pas besoins d'un prof aux idées perverses en plus ! Je lui rendit son regard, mais le miens étant n'exprimant que de la haine pure, il dévia son regard du mien assez vite, ce qui me fit légèrement sourire. TenTen, alors assise à côté de moi me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes :

-Hey ! Ca fait mal Pucca ! bougonnais-je.

-Désolée ! Mais t'as pas vu ? Le prof a commencé à te mater et il a arrêté d'un seul coup !

-Ah ? Je n'ai même pas remarqué ! répondis-je innocemment.

Tandis que TenTen racontai tout à Ino fébrilement, J'entendis mon sac vibrer. « Quoi ? Déjà ?…pff… » Discrètement, je sorti un portable dernier cri de la poche avant de mon sac. Le téléphone indiquais un nouveau sms que je m'empressa de lire :

_Nouvelle mission en ligne._

_Rang D. Bien payée. _

_M._

Ce fameux M. c'étaitmon agent de communication. Pour quoi faire ? M'informer lorsque des missions sont proposées, classées selon des critères bien précis. J'ai un portable spécial pour cela.

Mon agent ne garde jamais le même numéro c'est pourquoi il a cette signature. Et oui ! Même si je n'ai que 16 ans, je…travail déjà !

Quant à moi, j'ai aussi un nom d'emprunt ! Car là où je travaille, personne ne dévoile sa véritable identité, c'est la règle numéro 1 ! Bref, tout en restant discrète, je répondis prestement :

_Besoin de plus d'_

_informations pour le rang, le_

_type de mission et le prix._

_Tewaku. _

La réponde ne tarda pas :

_Payée 1000 000$._

_Type : récupération d'un _

_Livre ancien._

_M._

C'est donc sa ! Cette mission est classée rang D par nécessité ! Une mission classée rang D, c'est pour un assassinat ou alors, que pendant la mission, il a de fortes chances pour qu'il y ait des morts.

Je haïssais ce genre de mission…Je n'en ai fait qu'une, au moment de mon intronisation dans cette organisation : Le clan Sôma ! Car au-dessus de mon agent, il a bien évidemment des personnes plus haut placées. Tout le monde peu entrer dans cette organisation, à condition d'en avoir entendu parler et d'accepter de tuer.

Une fois membre, on peu ne plus le faire mais comme se sont les missions qui sont le mieux payées…

« Il me faut absolument cet argent ! Même si ça ne me plait pas, je vais devoir accepter. »

_Mission acceptée. _

_Date ? _

_Tewaku._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_Ce soir. _

_M._

Il me renvoya un sms pour me donner l'adresse exacte et ce fut tout. « Maintenant à moi de gérer ! »

Jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, je nota distraitement le cour, la tête ailleurs. Le cour suivant était le Français. Le ''cour'' était assez…surprenant ! Seuls les intellos suivaient, moi et les filles étaient trop occupées, prises dans une partie infernale de bataille corse. Les garçons étaient – encore - avec Karin et les autres poufs. Ne tenant pas plus longtemps, je me retourna vers Hinata et Ino et les questionna :

-Hina ! Ino ! Dites-moi pourquoi les garçons traînent avec les poufs ? j'eu un regard de dégoût en voyant Karin draguer Sasuke ouvertement.

-Tu n'es pas au courrant Saku ? M'interrogea Ino, le regard grave.

-Au courant de quoi ? J'avais à se moment précis un très mauvais pressentiment…

-Et bien…commença Hinata, Sasuke sort avec Karin me souffla-t-elle doucement.

-Ah…Ok. Je ne pu répondre autre chose.

Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que ma poitrine se déchirais, que mon cœur allais exploser et sortir de mon corps ? Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : partir.

Refusant d'y croire, ce que je vis acheva de me convaincre : Karin était en train d'embrasser Sasuke. Cette vision me souleva le cœur. Ignorant les regards et les questions, je m'empressa de finir de ranger mes affaires, le regard vide, l'âme en peine. Me levant et prenant mon sac pour partir, je murmura à Hinata que rentrais sûrement chez moi. Elle me dévisagea un moment puis acquiesta avec un air compréhensif. Assurément, je savais qu'elle avais compris la cause de mon départ.

Me dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir, je sentis le regard des autres, étonnés. La porte ouverte, au moment de partir, je jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Sasuke. Celui-ci me fixais avec son air si énigmatique. On aurait vraiment dit un dieu…C'est à regrets que je partis. Le cœur lourd, j'alla en direction de la grille. Une fois dehors du lycée, je me fuma une cigarette, puis une autre.

« Pourquoi je me suis sentie aussi mal quand je les ais vu s'embrasser ?… » Ne sachant quoi faire et n'ayant aucune envie de retourner en cours, je rentra chez moi. Jusqu'à ce que Sasori rentre, de 10h45 environ, jusqu'à 20h30 je me trouvais dans le sous-sol en train de m'entraîner au combat avec un katana en bois, répétant inlassablement les mêmes feintes et parades, ne m'arrêtant qu'à peine pour reprendre mon souffle.

Voyant qu'il se faisait tard, je remonta, pris une douche et descendit dans le salon. Mon père y était, sirotant une bouteille d'alcool. Me retenant de déguerpir, je m'assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Il ne me remarqua qu'à bout de quelques minutes :

-Que fais-tu ici ? grogna-t-il, l'œil mauvais.

-J'ai un nouveau contrat. Lui annonçais-je sans laisser transparaître mes émotions.

-Bien payée j'espère ? Et tu dois la faire quand hein ? m'interrogea-t-il.

-C'est pour ce soir. Payée 1000 000$. C'est une mission de rang D répondis-je, neutre.

Un long silence accueillit ma déclaration. Sasori sortit en trombe de la cuisine, en colère. Il eu beau essayer de me faire changer d'avis pendant une bonne demi-heure , je tien bon.

« De toute façon, il est trop tard pour annuler. Et on a trop besoin de cet argent ! » Même si je n'était pas motivée, je coupa court à toute discutions : j'irai un point c'est tout ! Je monta d'ailleurs dans ma chambre me préparer. Je sortis donc ma tenue d'Ambu, composée de d'un débardeur noir simple, un short noir très moulant que je met sous une jupe rose, de la même couleur que mes cheveux.

Pourquoi le short ? Quand je me bat et que ma jupe se soulève…c'est quand même plus pratique ! La jupe, elle, permet d'avoir une liberté de mouvement plus grande. Une fois les vêtements mis, je sortis de mon armoire une mallette en métal et l'ouvris : dedans se trouvais mes protections.

Je mis tout d'abord les protections pour les mollets (Long morceau de métal partant de mon pied et remontant jusqu'à mon genoux. S'attache par des lanières de cuir à l'arrière du mollet) ensuite j'enfila les protections pour mes bras (Morceau de métal allant du dessus de ma main, avec une jointure au niveau du poignet pour pouvoir bouger et remontant jusqu'à l'articulation de mon coude) puis les épaulières, faites de plusieurs plaques de métal articulées, permettant une liberté de mouvement impressionnante.

Je fini par sortir un masque japonais en forme de tête de loup, que je fixa sur le côté de ma tête avec des lanières en attendant de partir. Une fois la mallette rangée, je m'accroupis et sortis de sous mon lit une autre mallette, mais celle-ci en bois et plus fine et longue que l'autre. La déposant avec délicatesse sur mon lit, j'en sorti un katana au manche rouge et noir. Je le ceignit dans mon dos grâce aux fourreau spécialement conçu pour une liberté d'action accrue. De face, on ne voyait que le manche, dépassant au-dessus de mon épaule droite. Je laissa mes cheveux détachés et, vérifiant l'heure, je fis quelques exercices de souplesse pour m'étirer.

« Bon. Il faut juste que j'entre, que je trouve une malle en bois sombre, ornée de dorures et contenant un livre ancien. C'est pas bien compliqué nan ? » me dis-je intérieurement pour me rassurer. Toujours dans ma chambre, j'ouvris ma fenêtre en grand, plaça mon masque sur mon visage et me hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit.

A côté de ma fenêtre se trouvai une échelle en fer forgé, facilement atteignable, arrivant sur le toit.

Là-haut, je sentis le vent me caresser tendrement le visage, comme une marque d'affection à mon égard…

Pour me rendre à l'adresse indiquée, je sautais de toits en toits silencieusement, uniquement éclairée par la lune, seule témoin de mon escapade mortelle. Chaque saut me procurait une agréable montée d'adrénaline que je savourais avec plaisir, oubliant quelques instants le but de mon voyage.

Je fut à l'adresse indiquée en moins de dix minutes. Me stoppant sur le toit d'une maison, j'observa celle en face : celle ou se trouvais l'inestimable cargaison. C'était une grande villa entourée de grands murs blancs, évidemment bien gardée : deux gardes devant un grand portail noir accompagnés de gros chiens tout aussi noirs, probablement des boxers. Trois autres gardes –sans chiens cette fois ci- faisait une ronde devant la porte d'entrée et surveillant ainsi le jardin et toutes les autres entrées.

« Finalement, sa va être plus compliqué que prévu ! » Mais dans autre sens non ! Car s'il y a des gardes dehors, cela signifie qu'il n'y pas d'alarmes, du moins en extérieur ! Lorsque je fut devant la porte d'entrée – tous les gardes évanouis et les chiens assommés- aucune alarme ne sonna. « Bien ! Ne reste plus qu' à trouver ce livre ! » m'encourageais-je. J'entra. Déjà que de l'extérieur la maison était belle – surtout la piscine !-mais à l'intérieur ! Elle était somptueuse avec ses meubles en bois et tous le matériel technologique…

Les pièces du bas fouillées une par une, je remarqua un escalier menant à l'étage. En haut des escaliers j'enleva mon katana de son fourreau, prête à m'en servir si besoin. Un brouit attira mon attention : il venait ce ma gauche.

Allant voir ce qui en était, je me retrouva en face d'une porte fermée.

Le même bruit recommença, mais cette fois ci, je pu l'identifier : dans ma chambre, j'avais une chaise avec des roulettes et elle faisait le même bruit quand je me déplaçais d'un bout à l'autre de ma chambre !

« Il y a donc bien quelqu'un…J'entre et je le neutralise ! »

Prenant une grande inspiration, je recula de quelques pas et ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied puissant : Un homme se leva d'un chaise et me dévisagea, l'air surprit. Je m'avança vers lui pour l'assommer mais il se jeta sur son bureau et pointa sur moi une mitraillette ! Je fut heureusement plus rapide que lui : je me pencha de coté pour donner un coup de pied dans le fusil, le faisant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La suite se déroula dans une sorte de ralenti : ce ne fut que lorsque je m'immobilisa, debout, droite, le bras droit tendu et la lame de mon katana rougie que je compris. Abaissant mon arme, je me retourna : l'homme reposait étendu par terre gisant dans une marre pourpre presque coupé en deux, sa bouche fendue en dernier soupir. L'odeur du sang m'assaillit, me faisant reculer de quelques pas, dégoûtée.

Essayant de faire abstraction, je chercha du regard la malle. Je ne la trouva qu'en fouillant dans les tiroirs d'une commode. La soulevant, je m'apprêtais à sortir par la porte fenêtre mais je me figea : cette malle était censée contenir un livre mais elle était si légère, comme si elle était vide…

Des pas dans l'escaliers m'arrachèrent de mes pensées. Je sauta dans le vide pour aller me réceptionner sur la branche d'un arbre en contre bas.

Vérifiant que personne ne me vois, je partis en sautant d'arbres en arbres, tel un courant d'air, ne laissant derrière moi qu'un cadavre, seul preuve de mon passage.

Je me rendit ensuite vers le point de rendez-vous. Dans toutes les misions où il faut rapporter un objet un une personne, l'agent fixe un point de rendez-vous ou l'objet et échangé contre le payement. Mais un détail me perturbais fortement : la malle était beaucoup trop légère pour contenir un livre ! Ne pouvant résister, je me dirigea vers un toit et m'accroupissant, j'ouvris la malle, sachant pertinemment que j'était en train d'enfreindre le règlement. « J'avais raison ! Il n'y a aucun livre ! A la place, on dirais…comme un dossier… »


	4. Chapter 3: Imprévus

Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre! ^^

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : Imprévus

« J'avais raison ! Il n'y a aucun livre ! A la place, on dirait…comme un dossier… » constatais-je, horrifiée par cette découverte. Ne pouvant pas le consulter maintenant, j'eus alors une idée ! Comme je devais rapporter la malle à un lieu précis après la mission, le lieu n'étant pas si éloigné, je ne pouvais me permettre d'être en retard. Car lire ce dossier et le mémoriser prend quand même un peu de temps !

« Je vais donc faire un petit détour chez moi pour en faire une photocopie ! Ni vue ni connue ! » Cela ne me prendrait que quelques minutes si je me hâtais. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Je rentra dans ma chambre comme j'en étais sortis : Par la fenêtre ! Je me faufila discrètement dans le bureau de mon père. Une fois la copie faite, je retourna dans ma chambre et l'y dissimula sous une latte de mon plancher, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

M'assurant qu'aucune page du dossier ne manquait et qu'elles étaient toutes dans le bon ordre, je le remis en place et quittant ma chambre tel un courant d'air, je me rendit au lieu du rendez-vous : Un vieil entrepôt désaffecté.

Une brise rafraîchissante me fit frémir. J'étais devant l'entrepôt. Je franchis les portes d'un pas ferme et assuré. Faisant une pose pour examiner l'endroit, je repris ma démarche vers un 4X4 noir, d'où il en sortit trois hommes en costume noir. Ne me pressant pas, je me figea à quelques mètres, en attente de leurs ordres.

L'un d'entre eux, le plus grand, posa un sac de sport quelconque, l'ouvris, me laissant voir son contenu : des liasses de billets.

Il le referma et le balança, atterrissant à mes pieds. Patientant le temps que je vérifie le sac moi-même, l'homme ne bougeait d'un millimètre. Satisfaite, je le mis en bandoulière sur mon épaule et tendis la malle vers l'homme. Il la prit sans hésitation et la donna à une autre personne encore dans le véhicule. Après quelques instants, L'homme, resté devant la portière fit un léger signe de tête aux deux autres, qui entrèrent dans le 4X4. Le plus grand revins vers moi et pris la parole :

-Bien. Vous pouvez maintenant disposer. Vous resterez en contact avec votre agent de liaison pour de futurs contrats.

-Compris.

L'homme rejoignit lui aussi les autres dans le véhicule. Il démarra et disparu dans un couloir menant vers une sortie, emportant avec lui la malle et son précieux contenu.

Perchée sur le toit d'un immeuble, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées… « Ce soir, j'ai de nouveau tué… » cette constatation ne cessait de me tourmenter, faisant apparaître dans mes yeux des larmes. De remord, de dégoût envers moi-même, de tristesse. Je ne sais combien de temps je resta immobile, laissant mon cœur s'exprimer et guérir lentement d'une nouvelle déchirure. Mais quand un corbeau atterrit devant moi et lança son croassement tout en me fixant, je me leva et le chassa, mal à l'aise : Ses yeux si sombres me rappelaient ceux du beau Sasuke.

Une fois chez moi, je déposa le sac de sport – qui contenait une belle somme d'argent ! – sur mon lit, trop fatiguée pour le dissimuler.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, je descendis me faire une tasse de café, de quoi me secouer un peu avant de faire de la musculation. J'en faisais toujours pendant quelques minutes avant d'aller me coucher, l'heure important peu.

A mon grand étonnement, la cuisine était éclairée, dévoilant ma ''mère'' se servir dans le frigidaire. Elle se retourna et pâli en croisant mon regard.

Il paraîtrait que mon regard avait quelque chose de singulier. Hinata et moi avions déjà eus une discussion à ce propos Je m'en souviens comme si nous l'avions eu hier :

- Si je te jure Saku ! Même pour une fille, tu es intimidante ! Surtout quand tu t'énerves ajouta-t-elle en pouffant.

- Pourtant je ne fais rien pour ! me défendis-je

- Je le sais mieux que quiconque ! Mais tu as cette force dans le regard ! On a l'impression que tu peux transpercer les gens et que tu peux lire leurs pensées. C'est comme une flamme qui grandi selon tes émotions, c'est un point fort, ainsi qu'un point faible.

-Pourquoi les deux Hina ? Lui demandais-je, intriguée et ravie de l'entendre dire ça.

- Et bien, c'est une bonne chose car tu impressionne naturellement les gens Sakura, et une personne qui t'es inconnue ne pourras jamais savoir à quoi tu penses. Même moi qui te connaît depuis de longues années j'ai encore parfois du mal à prévoir ce que tu va faire, c'est pour dire ! Dit-elle en riant doucement.

- Et wai ! Personne à part toi n'a besoin d'en savoir autant! Et je n'aimerais pas de toute façon. Conclu-je, buttée.

- Il faudra pourtant te faire à l'idée qu'un jour, une personne autre que moi arrivera sans peine à déchiffrer ton si terrible regard ! Elle ria en voyant ma mine déconfite.

- Voyons Sakura ! Tu exagères ! Elle se décida à me révéler l'identité de cette personne me voyant chercher sans trouver : C'est ton âme-sœur ! Il, ou elle dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, te comprendra comme n'importe qui, lira en toi comme dans un livre ouvert et tu n'aura aucuns secrets pour cet homme.

A ses paroles, j'était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate et n'avais réussi qu'à bégayer mon désaccord, même si je savais qu'on fond de moi, j'espérais de tout mon cœur rencontrer cette personne au plus vite. J'entendis murmurer d'une voix à peine audible Hinata :

- Cela est aussi une mauvaise chose Saku…Le regard reflète l'âme, c'est ce qu'on dit toujours or ton regard, même s'il est puissant et détourne celui des autres, montre en toi une grande force mais aussi une grande fragilité, un si mince équilibre qu'un rien pourrais le faire basculer dans le chaos. Qui sais si toute la souffrance que tu a accumulée ne te détruise ou bien, resteras-tu maître de tes émotions et patientera jusqu'à celui qui te soulagera ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'était levée et était partie, me laissant en pleine réflexion. Encore aujourd'hui, ses paroles et cette discussion est resté – et restera – a jamais gravé dans mon esprit. Je me la remémore même souvent, pour m'encourager tout en n'oubliant pas son avertissement et cette question restée sans réponse.

Allongée confortablement dans mon lit après ma petite séance de musculation et d'étirement, mon katana nettoyé et rangé, tout comme ma tenue d'Ambu, je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil, trop de pensées me préoccupant en même temps. Regardant l'heure sur mon portable, minuit passé, je sentis la fatigue arriver doucement.

« Et dire que demain j'ai cours…Mais il faut que j'y aille pour tout raconter à Hinata : Le déroulement de la mission, le dossier et son contenu ! » Car je n'avais évidemment pas pu résister et l'avais entièrement parcouru. Il décrivais un coup d'état visant à faire élire un candidat dont je ne connaissait pas l'identité pour que celui-ci fasse autoriser d'horribles lois et déclenche de nombreux conflits avec les autres villages. En gros, la fin du monde…à mon échelle !

« Bon ! Assez pensé, maintenant, dodo ! La fin du monde pourras bien attendre encore quelques heures… »

Malgré tant d'émotions – ou à cause d'elles – je finis par m'endormir rapidement, tombant dans un sommeil peuplé de cadavres, de sang et de fin du monde plus terrible les unes que les autres.

Le lendemain matin, la première chose fus d'envoyer mon réveil droit dans le mur. Je ne suis pas très matinale ! Une fois prètte, je descendis non prendre un bon petit déjeuner mais juste une bonne tasse de café bien noir pour me mettre en forme. Stressée de devoir raconter ce qui m'était arrivée hier soir, je songeai au moyen de tout dire à Hinata sur le chemin du Lycée. Perdue dans mes réflexions, je n'entendis pas Sasuke m'appeler. Il du presser le pas pour me rattraper, me faisant sursauter au contact de sa main sur mon épaule.

- Alors ? On a la tête dans les nuages ce matin ? Demanda-t-il, un léger amusement se peignant sur son visage.

- Hum, oui on peu dire sa ! Lui répondis-je, gênée de sa soudaine apparition et en même temps intéressée par son humeur bavarde.

- A part sa, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence M. Uchiwa ? Tu sais que je risque d'être harcelée pendant toute la journée par tes groupies si ont nous vois ensemble ?Lui dis-je en plaisant.

- Je les interdirais de t'approcher à moins de trente mètres s'il faut que je puisse parler avec toi, répliqua-t-il, d'un air narquois.

Heureusement qu'à ce moment là quelqu'un l'appela au loin et qu'il se retourna car j'aurai eu bien du mal a lui dissimuler mes rougeurs. Il se retourna vers moi et continua à marcher, ignorant la personne qui continuait de l'appeler désespérément.

-Heu…Tu devrais peut être lui répondre nan ? Lui fis-je remarquer.

- Nan t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est que Naruto ! Il finira bien par se lasser. Et il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

- Heu…d'accord.

Jusqu'à être devant la grille du lycée, il resta avec moi. Déjà qu'on me regardais beaucoup à cause de la couleur de mes cheveux mais avec le beau brun, c'était vingt fois pire ! J'eu alors une idée !

« N'importe qu'elle personne non-fumeur déguerpit lâchement dès que je fume – sauf Hinata, mais c'est parce que je fait attention a ne pas cracher la fumée vers elle, les autres, je m'en fou – prétextant tout et surtout n'importe quoi pour partir au plus vite. On va voir comment il va réagir ! »

Assise sur un banc, je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes et m'en alluma une, créant autour de moi un léger nuage de fumée. Sasuke n'en fut pas moins découragé et vint s'installer à mes côtés sur le banc, faisant un drôle de sourire.

- Hn. Je peux te demander une chose Sakura ?

- Bien sur ! C'est moi ou le brun avait un air…gêné ?

- Tu me promet de ne pas te moquer alors.

- C'est promit ! J'étais trop curieuse pour refuser ! Et puis…Qui aurait refusé à ma place ?

- Et bien…Pourquoi il y a des cigarette petites et d'autres longues ?

C'était sa la fameuse question ? Heureusement que je lui ais promit de ne pas rire parce que la…Me contenant, je réussi à lui expliquer cette différence :

- Il y les cigarettes petites comme tu dis, ce sont les plus courantes. Et il y a les plus grandes, les « Sans S ».

- Pourquoi ceux qui fument ne prennent pas que des Sans S ? Il y a plus a fumer dessus nan ? A moins qu'elles ne soit plus chères ?

- Nan elles ne sont pas plus chères, même un peu moins que les cigarettes normales mais s'il elles le sont, c'est parce qu'elles contiennent moins de nicotine que les autres. De plus, comme elles sont plus longues, elles sont plus longues a fumer.

- C'est pour sa…

-Et wai. En plus, les pauses sont assez courtes ici, donc seules des personnes fumant vite peuvent se permettre de fumer des Sans S au lycée.

Suite à toutes ces explications, il y eu un blanc, aucun de nous deux n'osant prendre la parole. Mais je savais qu'il savourait tout comme moi ce silence, qui fut d'ailleurs troublé par la sonnerie. Il se leva, pris son sac et me fit un rapide clin d'œil avant de rejoindre un groupe de garçons – dont Naruto - et de rentrer à l'intérieur, laissant une rose troublée derrière lui. Je me secoua la tête et me leva à mon tour, jetant ma cigarette à présent finie et tachant d'oublier ce qui venait de se produire.

« Bon. Il faut que je trouve Hinata et vite. Qu'elle idée de choisir une option aussi ennuyante que littérature étrangère ! Elle aurait pu commencer à neuf heures comme moi… » Connaissant sa salle, je m'y rendis prestement. J'y parvint avant que le prof ne soit la, me permettant d'aller parler à Hinata, assise contre le mur, un peu en retrait des autres.

- Hinata ! L'interpellais-je sans brusquerie.

- Sakura ? Que fais-tu ici, tu ne commences pas à neuf heures normalement ? Me questionna-t-elle, inquiète.

- Si mais je voulais absolument te parler le plus vite possible.

- Je vois…Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille !

- Mais, heu…Tu as cours là Hina !

- Nan ! Pas quand tu as besoin de moi ! Maintenant, suis-moi sans discuter, il faut partir avant que le prof arrive sinon, c'est grillé.

Ce fut malheureusement trop tard. Je me retrouva donc dehors, assise sur l'un des bancs devant la grille du lycée, fumant une cigarette et pestant contre le professeur d'Hinata. La personne me rejoignant fut celle auquel je m'y attendais le moins : Sasuke ! Décontracté, il s'asseya a côté de moi et engagea la conversation :

- Alors Melle Haruno, on rumine de sombres pensées ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Hn.

- Il y a plus…intéressant et instructif que sa pour répondre à une question. Sa remarque me fit sourire et il en profita pour continuer :

- Donc, que se passe-t-il ? Qui a osé te faire perdre ta bonne humeur et ton regard pétillant ?

Bien malgré moi, je m'empourpra et détourna le regard pour éviter qu'il ne le remarque. Voulant aussi continuer à lui parler, je lui expliqua la situation :

- Et bien…Disons qu'il faut que je parle avec Hinata d'une chose assez importante. Je l'ai tout à l'heure avant d'entrer en cours et au moment ou on allait partir pour éviter que le prof ne la remarque et qu'on puisse aller parler dans un coin plus tranquille…

- Mais la le prof est arrivé c'est sa ? acheva –t-il.

- Bin…Oui. Fis-je, dépitée.

A ce moment, il me fit un sourire si…si…Sasukéen que mon cœur faillit exploser et jaillir de ma poitrine. Je me leva brusquement et lui tourna le dos, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour masquer mes joues devenues aussi rouges que possible. Elles ne purent retrouver leurs couleurs initiale car je sentis un souffle dans mon coup.

- Sakura…Si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'ai blessée j'en suis vraiment désolé.

Je m'en retourna de surprise et le dévisagea, stupéfaite.

- Mais, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Sasuke ! J'éclata de rire comprenant le quiproquo et me décida à lui dévoiler ma soudaine prise de distance :

- C'est juste que…Ba…J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on me dise des choses aussi gentilles et aussi belle avouais-je en rougissant de plus belle.

Sur ces paroles, Sasuke se retourna, se mettant dos à moi, ne disant rien.

-Heu…Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Soudainement inquiète de sa réaction.

Au bout de quelques secondes il osa se regarder, ses joues si légèrement rougies qu'il tait presque impossible de le voir. Mais rouges quand mêmes !

Me rasseyant sur le banc comme si de rien n'était, j'attendis patiemment qu'il me rejoigne. Côte à côtes, je savourais cette intimité quand une question me brûla les lèvres.

- Dit Sasuke…J'ai vu que tu ne parlais que très peu. Pourquoi sa ?

Le silence devint pesant et lourd, comme si le ciel s'assombrissait, comme si un orage allait brusquement éclater. Cette situation ainsi que l'ambiance me mettant trop mal à l'aise, je me leva et murmura juste assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre mes paroles :

- Hn. Laisse tomber c'est pas grave.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de faire un pas que je sentis sa main me retenir, me demandant doucement de rester, sa voix étant presque emportée par le vent.

Ma curiosité éveillée, j'alla me rasseoir confortablement cette fois ci, consciente qu'il allait me parler pendant un long moment. Satisfait, il me fixa droit dans les yeux, les miens plongeant dans la profonde abyme de son regard ténébreux.

- Il y a 6 ans de ça, alors que je n'avais que 11 ans, un soir en rentrant de l'école, un de mes amis m'a proposé de venir chez lui pour tester son nouveau jeu. J'ai accepté. Je ne suis resté avec lui qu'un quart d'heure, me rappelant que ma mère n'était pas au courant et qu'elle devait sûrement s'inquiéter. Lorsque je suis rentré, je fut étonné de ne pas voir ma mère ni dans le salon à lire ou dans la cuisine, en train de préparer un gâteau – A se souvenir, il sourit faiblement, une ombre passant sur son visage lorsqu'il fait le tour du jardin et de la bibliothèque en criant le nom de ma mère, en vain, je suis monté voir si elle ne s'était pas assoupie dans sa chambre – Il se tut un moment, ferma lentement les yeux puis continua son récit. La seule chose que j'ai trouvé dans cet endroit maudit était son cadavre, gisant dans une marre de sang, le manche d'un étrange poignard dépassant de son ventre. J'ai immédiatement couru chez les voisins. – Il fit une pause – Ce jour là, je me suis juré de retrouvé l'assassin de ma mère ! Comme mon père travaille dans la police, je ferais tout mon maximum pour y rentrer, me venger et faire en sorte que ma mère soit fière de moi.

Gêné par ses déclarations si soudaines, il se tut et me lança un regard timide. Je ne pus y répondre : J'étais paralysée. Mes mains tremblaient sans que je puisse les en empêcher ou même les contrôler. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, une horrible sensation d'effroi, de peur et de dégoût mélangé s'emparant de moi.

« La mère de Sasuke…Il y a 6 ans…Je me souviens ! C…C'est moi qui l'aie tuée ! »


	5. Chapter 4: Révélations

Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 ! Dites-moi ce que vous en penser, merci ! )

PS : Désolée si j'ai un peu de retard, mais c'est bizarrement en fin d'année que j'ai le plus de devoirs…^^

Chapitre 4 : Révélations

« La mère de Sasuke…I ans…Je me souviens ! Ce…C'est moi qui l'aie tuée ! »

Non seulement mes mains se mirent à trembler, mais tout mon corps suivit. Me levant au ralentit, je sentais des larmes couler le long de mes joues, la faiblesse de mes jambes et surtout, cette horrible pression sur ma cage thoracique, qui, au lieu de s'atténuer ne faisait que grandir. J'eus bientôt du mal à respirer, l'air me paressant lourd et épais. Pliée en deux, je voyais Sasuke tourner autour de moi en me parlant, mais aucun sons ne me parvenant, j'en conclus que c'était à cause de mon état. Son visage apparut devant le mien, et je pus, pour la première fois, le contempler d'aussi près : Ses yeux si sombres, tels des onyx, ses lèvres fines…chaque détail était d'une finesse incroyable et pourtant, lui donnai une assurance et une autorité peu commune. Il continuait de me parler, sûrement pour essayer d'en savoir plus, mais toujours aucuns son. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à sa mère : Il en avait exactement les mêmes yeux, ainsi que la forme du visage.

Partir. Fuir. Ne plus le voir. Vite. Je ne me souvins plus de mon départ, seulement de ma course effrénée. Plus de distance il y a, mieux c'est.

« Hinata. Je dois aller chez Hinata ! » Je courus donc jusqu'à être devant son portail. Je sonna plusieurs fois. Au bout de quelques minutes, une femme passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée et me fixa. Un grand sourire illumina son visage :

- Sakura ! Que viens-tu faire ici ? Hinata est en cours tu sais, et, tu devrais en faire pareil ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Cette fois ci, j'entendis, mais de là à comprendre les paroles…La fatigue reprenant le dessus, je m'affaissa contre le portail en bois, clignant des yeux pour essayer de chasser les points noirs dansant devant moi et m'obstruant la vue. Lasse, je préféra me laisser glisser dans l'inconscience, voyant le visage de Sasuke en face du mien m'accuser d'assassin et de tueuse, me faisant ressentir une dernière fois un frisson de pure terreur et d'angoisse, me laissant goûter au profond mal être qui m'habitait encore quelques minutes avant de m'engloutir dans des ténèbres aussi sombres que les yeux de l'Uchiwa.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus éblouie par la luminosité ambiante. Laissant le temps à mes yeux de s'habituer, je me redressa doucement, le muscle de mon épaule droite protestant. « Je suis ou… ? »

Sasuke. Son histoire. Sa mère. Le lien sinistre nous unissant. Et ma fuite. En seulement quelques secondes, tout me revins en tête, ainsi que la douleur au niveau de ma poitrine. A peine ais-je repris mes esprits que la porte s'ouvrit lentement : La femme de tout à l'heure s'avança vers moi et une fois à ma hauteur m'adressa la parole doucement :

- Tu va mieux Sakura ? Tu m'entends bien ? Me questionna-t-elle, soucieuse. Je fit un hochement de tête pour lui répondre. Elle parut satisfaite.

- Mais Sakura…Que faisais-tu dans cet état devant ma maison ? Tu cherchais Hinata ?

Un autre mouvement de tête affirmatif. Sans m'en demander plus elle se leva et sortit de sa poche un sachet, me le donnant « en cas d'une autre crise comme celle-là.

Elle sortit de la pièce permettant à une autre personne d'y entrer. Hinata ne me laissa pas le temps de m'expliquer tellement elle me posait de questions. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, sûrement à court d'oxygène, je pus lui expliquer calmement.

- Calmes-toi Hina ! Après que ton prof t'ai vus, je suis sortie me fumer une cigarette. (Même si je n'en n'étais pas fière, je préférais garder pour moi ces quelques minutes avec l'Uchiwa, gardant précieusement ce souvenir et ne voulant le partager avec personne, même Hinata.

- Et après ? Que s'est-il passé ? Me demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse. Devant son regard inquisiteur, je décida de lui faire-part de notre conversation, entre Sasuke et moi. Ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien, je suis sure qu'elle ne dira rien !

- Et bien, je suis restée à parler avec Sasuke de tout et de rien. Comme je pensais, elle pris une expression stupéfaite.

- Toi ? Avec Sasuke Uchiwa ? C'était bien ? Me questionna-t-elle, une flamme de curiosité brillant dans ses yeux.

- Au début oui. Enfin, c'était super même ! Mais…je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à le faire, mais, il…il m'a…raconté son passé. Un frisson parcourut toute ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant trembler rien que d'y repenser.

- Oh. Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé maintenant.

- Tu le savais aussi Hina ?

- …Oui. J'espère que tu me pardonnes Sakura ! Mais quand sa s'est produit, il a bien été obligé de nous expliquer ce qui s'était passé mais il nous a fait jurer de ne jamais rien dire à personne ! La pauvre Hyuga était paniquée.

- Mais ne t'excuse pas Hina !Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, c'est normal que tu ne m'ais rien dit ! Une promesse entre amis, c'est super important !

- Mais…Tu es ma meilleure amie justement !

- Et ? Cela ne change rien Hinata. Tu lui as promis. Et puis, c'est lui qui m'a tout raconté de son plein grés ! Donc la question ne se pose pas !

Rassurée, elle me serra dans ses bras, ses yeux brillants de reconnaissance. Puis, elle me fixa, mit les mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils :

- Ok. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qu'est-ce qui ta mise dans cet état là !

-…Hinata. Tu es mon amie. La première que j'ai eue. J'ai toute ma confiance en toi, tu es la seule – avec mon frère – à l'avoir, alors…promet moi, jure-moi que jamais tu ne révéleras cette conversation et son contenu a n'importe qui. Pas nos amis, ni même tes parents ou ta famille.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux avec une force que je ne lui connaissait pas, la flamme de détermination illuminant son regard et tout son être.

- Je te le jure sur ma propre vie Sakura jura-t-elle solennellement. Je lui répondis par un sourire chaleureux, elle fit de même.

- Bien. Merci Hinata. Comme ma mère adoptive garde son salaire pour elle et que mon père est au chômage, ils ont beaucoup de dettes. Même si Sasori travail, cela ne permet pas de payer et le loyer, et la banque qui est frileuse et peu patiente dans notre cas. Dans un bar le soir, et ne t'inquiète pas, c'était pour un petit boulot Hinata, j'ai entendu parler pour la première fois du clan Sôma.

- Tu avais quel âge Sakura ?

- Mnm…C'était quand j'avais 10 ans ! Comme j'en ai 16 aujourd'hui, sa s'est passé il y a de sa 6 ans. Lui expliquais-je, imperturbable.

- Wow… tu bossais déjà à cet âge ? Fit-elle, impressionnée.

- Et oui ! Lorsque mes parents sont morts, on nous à placés Sasori et moi dans cette famille C'est d'ailleurs cette même année que je suis entrée dans le clan Sôma, et ce n'est que cette année qu'on a emménagée à Konoha, 6 ans après le décès de mes parents. Donc ! Revenons à nos moutons. Le soir qui a suivit ma découverte, j'ai décidé d'entrer dans ce clan. Je n'ai jamais su comment mais deux jours plus tard, alors que je repartais du bar, un homme m'a accosté et m'a proposé de me faire introniser dans le clan. J'ai tout de suite acceptée ! Mais…J'en ai souffert.

- Le clan Sôma est une famille de riches très puissante, avec beaucoup de contacts influents, comme de grosses entreprises, des multinationales et mêmes des politiciens. Je te laisse imaginer. Leur…commerce, en apparence, est basé sur tout ce qui est magasins, ils font un peux de tout, et c'est cette grande diversité qui les a rendus si puissants aujourd'hui. Mais leur principal commerce comprend leurs relations. Par exemple un politicien veut se débarrasser d'un ennemi. Il contacte le clan, donc, il leur propose un contrat. Le contrat est proposé à chaque agent. Ces agents proposent la missions aux exécutaires, tous ceux qui font ces missions, comme moi par l'intermédiaire d'un portable, car les agents ne doivent pas être en contact avec nous, va savoir pour quelle raison…Après soit on refuse et il ne se passe rien, soit on accepte, toujours par portable, on reçoit toutes les informations, du genre la datte, le lieu et on nous précise un délai pour l'exécution de la mission. Le payement se fait généralement par virement sur un compte secret.

Chaque contrat est divisé par classes : A, B, C et D. Pour ceux qui font ces contrats, ont les appelle missions. Le rang A, ce sont toutes les missions assez simples, tel que garde du corps pour une durée limitée par exemple. Le rang B, C'est le niveau au-dessus, cambriolage, vols etc. Le C, est pour tout ce qui est enlèvement. Enfin, je pense que tu as compris l'idée : plus le rang est élevé et plus sa paye.

- Je comprends Sakura. Mais tu as oublié de préciser ce qu'est le rang D ! Dit-elle avec patience.

Devant mon malaise évident, elle me rassura et m'avoua à son tour une chose qui m'étonna au plus haut point, surtout venant d'Hinata !

- Tu sais Sakura, tu peux me le dire ! Ma mère travaille comme médecin pour le clan Sôma, en couverture bien sûr. De toute façon, si, je veux devenir médecin, c'est pour suivre la voie de ma mère !

- Mais…Je…Pourquoi ? Tu es sûre d'avoir saisi tous les enjeux Hinata ? Ce n'est pas une décision qu'on prend à la légère !

- Oui j'en suis sûre Saku ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que même si faire partie du clan Sôma et faire ses missions consiste en des actes que toute personne de bon sens jugerais de mal, si ses personnes le font, ce sont pour de bonnes raisons Sakura.

- Je suis sûre que si toi, et toutes les autres personnes qui en font parties ne le font que par intérêts, pour l'argent, pour se sauver d'une horrible situation ! Et non par plaisir de faire du mal. Tu viens de me le prouver.

Quand elle avait décidé quelque chose celle-là ! Impossible de l'en détourner ! Mais son courage m'emplis aussi de fierté car Hinata était comme ma petite sœur.

- Hina, tu viens de me convaincre. Mais es-tu **vraiment **sûre de vouloir savoir ce que l'on doit faire lors d'une mission de rang D ? Je…J'en ai déjà fait deux…Et même si je les regrette, je ne peux plus rien faire et…et je ne veux pas que notre amitié se brise à cause de…enfin, tu vois. Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes avec dégoût et crainte, je veux qu'on reste toues les deux meilleures amies ! Fini-je par presque crier. Tout ce qu'Hinata trouva à faire fut un regard plein de compassion, de douceur, de bonté. Elle seule maîtrisait **ce **regard.

- Bon…Si tu y tiens tant que sa…marmonnais-je, prise soudainement par l'angoisse et donc incapable de faire remuer autre chose que mes lèvres.

- Une mission de rang D est une mission très risquée ou, par conséquent, il peut y avoir des blessés ou des morts. Parfois, la mission n'a pour but que cette exécution. Un assassina en somme.

Je lui avais dit le plus vite possible, d'une voix neutre, mais pourtant empreinte de remords. Je n'osais la regarder en face, voyant du coin de l'œil qu'elle se levait. « Sûrement pour partir le plus loin possible de moi… . Car elle a beau être la fille la plus douce de l'univers, quand on apprend que sa meilleure amie est une tueuse à gages, sa ne donne pas forcément envie de la revoir !

Mais au lieu de partir elle me serra fort dans ses petits bras frêles en me murmurant que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, jamais nous ne serions séparées. J'en fus tellement heureuse que sur le coup, je versa quelques larmes de joie.

- Sakura m'appela-t-elle doucement en s'écartant de moi.

- Oui ?

- Tout ce que tu viens de me dire, a part une ou deux petites choses, je le savais déjà.

- Que…QUOI ?

- Et bien…Je le savais déjà pour la simple et bonne raison que comme je suis la voie de ma mère, le clan Sôma me « connaît », possède des informations sur moi, comme toi je pense. J'opinai du chef, en accord avec elle. Comme ma mère n'a pas assez d'argent pour me payer les études supérieures, elle m'a fait – avec mon accord – connaître du clan, ainsi, se sont eux qui vont me les payer.

- Hn, je vois…Mais pourquoi as-tu donc voulu me faire parler alors ? Cette fois-ci, ce furent des larmes d'incompréhension qui roulèrent silencieusement sur mes joues.

- Oh ! Ne pleures pas Saku ! Je suis désolée…Je ne voulais pas te blesser…Mais j'ai penser que m'en parler te fasse du bien, car tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces temps-ci…Et puis…Au moins, j'ai pus constater que même si cela faisait beaucoup de temps que l'on ne s'était pas vues, tu me fais toujours autant confiance ! Admit-t-elle, les joues colorées par l'émotion.

- C'est pas grave Hinata, après tout, nous sommes amies lui dis-je en insistant bien sur le mot « amies », ce qui fit revenir son sourire habituel.

- Donc ! Revenons-en au tout début ! Il ta raconté son passé, et ensuite ?

-…

- ?

-…Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre car j'ai pris la fuite pour venir jusque chez toi sans réfléchir une seule seconde que tu étais encore en cour. Devant chez toi j'ai eu un malaise et…voilà.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter de si peux ? Elle se tu un moment, interloquée.

- Sakura. En quoi l'évocation du passé de Sasuke t'as rendue si mal ?

-…Je suis obligée de le dire ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix plaintive. Ce fut une des rares fois ou Hinata me répondit si autoritairement :

-OUI.

« Gloups ! Elle plaisante pu Hina…Je suis bien obligée de lui dire, sinon elle va aller étriper Sasuke, et j'aimerai bien… » Stop, stop, stop ! Pourquoi j'ai pensé que j'aimerai que lui et moi soient plus proches, plus intimes ? Bref ! Passons.

-…I ans, suite à la mort de mes parents, je suis entrée dans le clan Sôma comme tu le sais. Mais avant de faire des missions, ils te prennent durant un mois entier pour t'apprendre à te battre, a être la plus discrète, la plus silencieuse. Ils te transforment en arme vivante, c'est pourquoi j'ai dis que j'avais souffert tout à l'heure, car je te laisse imaginer qu'apprendre à tuer en un mois pour une gamine de dix ans est assez…douloureux niveau entraînement.

- Sakura…Je ne le savais pas…Désolée pour toi ! …J'ai…J'ai encore une question.

- T'en fais pas Hina, c'est du passé maintenant ! Je t'écoutes.

- Toi tu as réussi, mais quand tu échoues, que se passe-t-il ? Car je suppose qu'à la fin de ton entraînement tu passes une sorte de test nan ?

- Exact ! On doit se battre avec quelqu'un d'autre qui était aussi en formation ou, comme s'est arrivé pour moi, se battre contre mon maître. Quant à ceux qui échouent…Je…On les emmènent ailleurs et on…

- Ils les tuent, n'est-ce pas… ?

- Oui. Rapidement et sans souffrances mais…Ils les tuent.

- Courage Saku, reprends toi !

- Oui ! Bref, une fois que tu es prête à exécuter n'importe quelle mission, tu choisis ton grade. Je t'explique : Soit tu décides d'être un Ambu, soit tu peux être un Effaceur. Ceux qui font les missions reçoivent un masque en forme de loup - personnalisé tout de même- et ont nous appelle Ambus. Les Effaceurs, eux, reçoivent un masque en forme de renard. Ils s'occupent de nettoyer des scènes de crimes, d'effacer toute trace du passage d'un Ambu, de faire tout le boulot pour que la police n'y voie que du feu et ne soupçonne rien.

-Compris ! Ça non plus je ne le savais pas ! Je sais pas grand chose en fait admit-elle en faisant une moue dépitée.

- T'inquiètes pas ! Je tiens aussi à te dire que si j'ai choisi d'être Ambu, c'est parce que cela paye…pas forcément mieux, mais je pouvais obtenir de plus grosses sommes d'argent plus vite.

- Je m'en doutes Sakura, je m'en doutes bien.

- Donc, une fois ton grade choisi, l'on t'impose une première mission d'essai : Soit tu réussis, soit tu meures.

- Tu dois faire quoi ?

-…Cette première mission est obligatoire, elle teste tes capacités sur le terrain. On doit donc effectuer une mission de rang D…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tous sa à un lien avec la mort de la mère de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-moi tout, ne t'inquiètes pas de ma réaction et pense que nous sommes aussi liées.

- Et bien…J'ai fis la relation dès qu'il m'a dit quand sa mère est morte : i ans, or, c'est aussi cette année que je suis entrée dans le clan et que j'ai fais cette mission test. Cela veut donc dire que…que c'est moi qui ai tué la mère de Sasuke… !

Je ne pus me contenir encore longtemps et ne tarda pas à fondre en larmes, mon visage caché dans mes mains : Je ne voulais pas voir la réaction qu'aurait Hinata.

- Sakura. Arrêtes. Tout de suite.

Je leva les yeux, fixant Hinata d'un air ébahie : Cela faisait la deuxième fois de la journée que je l'entendais prendre un ton si autoritaire, et surtout envers moi !

- Je m'en fou de ce que tu as fais ! Tu aurais pus tuer n'importe qui « sauf Naruto ! » Sur cette terre, sa m'est égal ! Et tu sais en quel honneur ? Car nous sommes **Amies**!

Malgré mon soulagement, je me laissa aller, ce que je n'avais fait depuis un bon bout de temps, et ce qui me fit le plus grand bien ! Une fois calmée, je dévisagea Hina d'un air coupable.

- Heu…Hina ? Si je te dis que ce n'est pas tout ? Tu dis quoi ? Lui demandais-je en faisant un sourire angélique.

- Raconte-moi sa immédiatement !

- Hier, j'ai fais une mission…Et…

- Sa ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu ?

- Oui et non, car…j'ai du…bref, tu me comprends. Le but était d'aller voler une malle contenant un livre ancien. Je l'ai trouvée, mais, la malle m'a parue trop petite et légère pour contenir un livre…

- Donc tu as craqué, et tu l'as ouverte ! Avoues !

- J'avais pas l'intention de te le cacher ! Je me suis enfuie du…lieu pour pouvoir l'ouvrir tranquillement, et devine quoi !

- C'était tout sauf un livre !

- Exact ! A la place, il y avait un dossier !

- Un dossier ? Sur qui ?

- Pas sur qui, sur quoi !

- La je ne te suis plus trop Saku…

- Le dossier concernait le clan Sôma : Il décrit comment, grâce à ses relations et des pots de vins biens placés au bon moment ils vont influencer l'élection du prochain Hokage !

- Mais…Mais il faut faire quelque chose ! As-tu conservé le dossier ?

- Comme le point de rendez-vous pour rendre la malle passait par chez moi, j'ai fait une photocopie.

- Très bon réflexe ! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ont va faire maintenant ? Je suppose que tu ne veux pas aller le donner à la police ?

- Hn, nan. Il faudrait que j'explique où et comment il est arrivé en ma possession, et, de plus, je ne sais pas s'ils vont vraiment me croire…

- Wai c'est sur…On est dans une impasse…

Un silence s'installa, Hinata et moi trop occupée à essayer de trouver une solution. Il fut rompu par la mère d'Hinata, nous appelant pour descendre.

- T'inquiètes pas Saku, je suis sûre qu'on va avoir une solution !

- Hn. Moi, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est pas de trouver la solution, mais de la trouver avant que les élections arrivent…

Mon frère venait d'appeler, me priant de rentrer à la maison. Je jeta un coup d'œil : Il était seize heures passées. Je m'excusa pour le dérangement et le fait qu'Hinata ai manqué des cours (sa mère m'assura que ce n'était absolument pas grave) et, une fois mes affaires rassemblées, je pris la direction de ma maison. « Que faire de ce foutu dossier… ? Le donner à la police est impossible…Même anonymement ! Je ne suis pas convaincue qu'ils y croiraient, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre bêtement la seule photocopie que j'ai faite pour le moment ! ».

Une fois chez moi, je vis un mot accroché par des aimants de la part de Sasori :

_Je suis chez amis, ne m'attend pas _

_Pour manger. Tu n'auras qu'as faire réchauffer_

_les pâtes dans le frigo,_

_Bisous ! _

_Sasori_

N'ayant pas très faim, je préféra me faire un sandwich tout simple (jambon-beurre) et monta prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Voulant me détendre devant la télévision, je redescendis, mais devant le spectacle de mon « père » complètement bourré n'arrivant qu'à grand peine à changer de chaîne, il me pris une envie d'évasion. Je sortis donc de la maison et me dirigea vers un petit chemin de terre. Au bout de celui-ci se trouvait une clairière, en son centre se dressant un chêne qui me paraissait toujours immensément grand. Devant sa haute stature, je me figea, ferma les yeux et écouta. Le chant du vent, de la nature, ainsi que me propre respiration. Juste une impression de renaissance.

Je connaissais cette clairière depuis toute petite, adorant cette proximité privilégiée avec cet arbre centenaire. Des souvenirs m'envahissait et je les laissait faire sans retenue, à quoi bon ? C'est comme essayer de retenir des larmes, au début on crois qu'on y parviens mais à un moment ou à un autre, elles finissent par sortir. Mieux vaut laisser aller tous ses souvenirs, on en souffre généralement moins que si on essaye de les enfouir.

Lovée dans un creux du tronc de l'immense végétal, je me laissais aller, les souvenirs, bon comme mauvais, refaisant surface. Puis tout ce flux se stoppa. Net. Le vent se faisait plus fort, le ciel s'assombrissant, chargé de menaces.

Un unique coup de tonnerre retentit, déchirant l'air et le ciel en un éclair assourdissant. Je leva les yeux vers le ciel : j'y distingua par mit les formes vaporeuses des nuages le visage de Sasuke.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, je poussa un long cri, me vidant tout l'air de mes poumons et m'arrachant presque les cordes vocales. Mon corps réagit seul : je me releva et partis en courant, le plus vite possible. Je ne sais ou j'allais. D'ailleurs, quelle importance ?

Commençant à être essoufflée, je reprenais conscience des sensations, comme la pluie me cinglant le visage, le vent faisant tournoyer mes cheveux, mes larmes m'empêchant d'y voir clair. Ainsi que le soleil déclinant, laissant lentement place à une nuit étoilée.

Encore quelques mètres et je m'écroula, mes genoux heurtant sans ménagement le béton. J'esquissa une grimace, mon pantalon étant déchiré et se teintant d'une couleur vermillon. Encore une fois, je repensa a son sourire, chaque détail de son visage, toutes ses expressions, ses manies, la force de son regard onyx…

« Pourquoi…pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureuse de toi, Sasuke Uchiwa ?… »


	6. Chapter 5: Souvenirs

Voilà la suite ! Désolée du retard ! /

Encore plein d'aventures et de péripéties pour Sakura et beaucoup de surprises… ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez )

Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs

Pourquoi…Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureuse de toi, Sasuke Uchiwa ? …

Même si mes genoux me lancinaient, la douleur me semblait lointaine comparée à celle qui émanait de mon cœur. Mon corps était anesthésié même si j'avais eu de la volonté, il me paraissait évident que jamais je n'arriverais à me relever pour le moment.

J'utilisa les dernières forces qui me restaient – c'est à dire, pas grand chose – pour m'allonger sur le sol en béton en position fœtus, la pluie achevant de me tremper jusqu'aux os. Tout était noir. Au loin, dans toutes cette obscurité brillait une faible boule de lumière, celle d'un lampadaire. Je voulais l'atteindre…Mais j'étais si bien là, la pluie se faisant moins forte, et le sol plus confortable. Lentement, je perdis conscience, la seule image de la boule lumineuse se battant vaillamment contre les ténèbres. Moi, elles m'avaient depuis longtemps englouties…

J'ouvris les yeux. La première chose qui me stupéfia fut que j'étais de nouveau dans la clairière, lovée au pied de l'arbre immortel. La seconde chose qui me surpris fut le temps : un magnifique soleil aux rayons chauffant agréablement, le chant de la faune et des couleurs éclatantes, presque éblouissantes et criardes à mieux y regarder.

« Sakura…Sakura… » La voix venait de nulle part et partout à la fois, et même si elle semblait lointaine, je la reconnu entre mille :

- Maman ? Maman c'est bien toi ? Où es-tu ? Tu me manques…Je commença à pleurer. Mais la voix, toujours aussi insaisissable continua :

« Sakura…Ma Sakura, tu as vécu beaucoup trop de choses difficiles, mais tu t'en sort à merveille. Il faut que tu tiennes Sakura, continues à être forte et courageuse ! N'abandonne pas…L'avenir de Konoha est entre tes mains ma fleur de cerisier…

Je courais dans tous les sens en pleurant, je voulais absolument revoir son visage, me souvenir à nouveau de tous ses traits, mais ne la trouvais nulle part. Résignée, je m'assis et continua de l'écouter en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Ma Sakura, saches que ton père et moi te protégeons, toi et Sasori, où que vous soyez…Quoi qu'il arrive…Pour toujours. Je t'aime, ma fille adorée…Maintenant, fait moi plaisir, et ouvre les yeux…

-Mais…J'ai déjà les yeux ouverts ! Dis-je en gémissant.

« Ecoutes-moi…Ouvre les yeux Sakura…

Ce furent alors ces dernières paroles. J'eus beau crier et hurler de rester, de ne pas partir et de m'abandonner, mais rien n'y fit. Le silence régnait. Voulant lui obéir, je ferma les yeux, et les rouvris…

Pour reprendre conscience sous une pluie torrentielle, le corps engourdis par le froid et douloureux. Une immense déception m'envahit après avoir compris que ce n'était qu'un rêve ainsi que le poids d'une nouvelle tristesse que j'avais réussie à mettre de côté il y a longtemps : la perte de mes parents. Mon cœur allait vraiment finir par exploser !

Un bruit assourdissant de moteur me tira de mes pensées : je voyais au loin les fards d'une voiture se rapprochant dangereusement vite…A peine le temps de réfléchir que je me releva à moitié et fis une roulade sur la droite pour esquiver la Porche grise, qui se stoppa dans un grand crissement de freins, pour finir quelques mètres après moi au milieu de la route.

Une seconde de plus à attendre et je finissais en pâté pour chiens ou chats !

Un homme en costume tout aussi gris que sa voiture sortit et se pressa vers moi. Dans cette situation, il est évident qu'on se dit que le chauffeur va voir comment on va, si l'on n'est pas blessé, bref, ce genre de chose quoi ! Mais non, après m'avoir aidé à me relever, tout ce qu'il trouva de mieux à faire…fut de s'en prendre à moi, grognant furieusement contre le fait de ma présence sur son chemin. Il continua tout en faisant le tour de son véhicule, s'attardant sur les pneus et ne cessant de marmonner des injures.

Oui, mais voilà, ce pauvre homme n'est pas tombé sur une fillette mais un Ambu, qui plus est de très mauvaise humeur. Grâce à la lumière des fards, je vis un petit clou rouillé par terre. Une idée germa bien vite dans mon esprit ! J'attendis qu'il cesse de faire le tour de sa Porche et, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, de ma seule main droite, je l'empoigna violemment à la gorge, le plaquant sans ménage contre une portière. Je l'étouffais presque.

- Maintenant vous allez m'écouter attentivement, sinon je vais **vraiment **me fâcher, d'accord ? Terrorisé par ma force et par ma brutalité, il arrêta de geindre et hocha la tête rapidement.

- Bien. Je sais que j'étais en faute car j'étais sur la route, mais je te signal connard, que j'ai fais un malaise ! Alors, tes excuses à deux balles, tu te les fous là où je pense ! Ta bagnole, c'est pas un être vivant à ce que je sache ok ? Vu tout le fric que t'as, tu dois bien en avoir plusieurs, j'me trompe ? Il baissa le regard, paraissant intéressé par le sol. J'eus alors une idée…

- D'ailleurs, j'espère que t'as du fric pour me dédommager ?

Il releva la tête, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Mais devant mon regard noir et assez…Flippant. Il hocha de nouveau la tête avec véhémence. Je le laissa me donner son porte-feuille et le vider, me réjouissant de la pâleur de plus en plus évidente sur son visage.

Me voilà avec un peu plus de 800 euros en liquide ! Je le relâcha. Il s'effondra sur le sol, se massant le coup, la respiration difficile.

Une fois son porte-feuille allégé de tout argent liquide, je le lui rendis. Je le prias…gentiment de rien dire à la police…Que tout ceci resterait entre nous deux uniquement. Évidemment. Sans dire un mot, je fis le tour de la voiture de luxe et repartis. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, j'entendis un cri d'horreur.

« Ah ! Il a vu la rayure sur tout le côté droit ! Sa lui ferra un souvenir !

Le petit clou ne m'est pas resté inutile ! Je continua à marcher, jusqu'à me retrouver devant chez moi. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rentrer…Pas maintenant…Surtout quand j'entendais ceux qui remplaçaient mes parents se hurler dessus comme c'était le cas. Je continua donc mon chemin.

Je regarda ma montre : 02h48. Titubant de fatigue plus qu'autre chose, je m'assis sur un trottoir – et non sur la route ! Mon estomac se mit à gronder au même moment. Je l'ignora. Machinalement, je mis une main dans ma poche de pantalon gauche et en ressorti…un paquet de cigarettes ! Elles étaient toutes tordues et à la limite de se casser en deux pour certaines mais parfaitement fumables ! Mais je paniqua bien vite : Oui j'avais un briquet, mais celui-ci refusait d'émettre la moindre flamme ! Peu importe combien de temps je mettrai pour faire apparaître une flamme, je ne me découragerais pas !

La pluie se remit à tomber pile au moment ou mon briquet se décida enfin à fonctionner. J'aspira avec bonheur la fumée et la recracha en faisant de petit rond de fumée grisâtre. Mais bientôt, mes pensées m'assaillirent, inlassables. Quand la pluie se fit plus forte, j'étais allongée à même le sol, les yeux vides, le regard dans le vague, trempée et les genoux ensanglantés. Je tenta de résister à l'engourdissement qui me gagnait, mais à quoi bon ? Je ne suis plus au beaux milieux d'une route. Le reste importe peu…

La dernière image dont je me souviens fut les pneus d'une voiture avançant au ralenti et se stoppant devant moi. J'entendis vaguement le claquement de portières et…ce fut le noir.

Sasori, ne me voyant toujours pas rentrer, s'en inquiéta et appela un de ses amis pour qu'il l'aide à me retrouver. Il me raconta par la suite m'avoir découvert dans un sale état, allongée sur un trottoir, une cigarette à moitié fumée en train de finir de se consumer. Il m'a donc ramené à la maison, sans que nos parents ne s'en aperçoivent. Je lui expliqua ce que j'avais fait, mais me garda bien de lui dire pourquoi. Les seules choses dont il fut au courant était le petit…accrochage avec un riche. Il rit bien au début mais fini par me sermonner quand je sortis de mon soutient-gorge une liasse de billets. Je lui raconta aussi mon rêve.

- L'argent liquide, se serra notre argent de poche !

- Tu oublies les factures et la banque ! On est bientôt à la fin du mois Saku !

- Tu oublies que j'ai fait une mission il n'y a pas longtemps ! Les factures et la banque pourront largement être payé pendant plusieurs mois. Donc, cet argent, il est pour nous !

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Oh que oui ! Ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas acheté de fringues ou même aller au ciné ! Sa va nous faire du bien !

- …Wai, c'est vrai. Bon, t'as gagné, ont garde l'argent pour nous !

- De plus, il n'est pas censé être entre nos mains, donc c'est du bonus, et le bonus, c'est pour nous !

Grand frère partagea également l'argent. Au total, cela nous faisait 475 euros chacun ! Réfléchissant déjà au moyen de le dépenser, je le fourra dans ma poche, attendant que Sasori retourne son attention vers moi. Curieusement, il me regarda, se leva brusquement et me dit qu'il reviendrait dans quelques minutes. Dans ma chambre, je vérifia discrètement que le dossier n'avait pas disparut. Rassurée, je me remis sur mon lit, faisant un regard d'innocent à mon frère de retour. Il voulait tout simplement me désinfecter et mettre un pansement sur mes genoux égratignés. Une fois fait, il s'installa sur la chaise de mon bureau, se rapprocha et me pria de commencer.

- Sa s'est passé juste avant l'accident avec le riche. Je me suis endormie. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais de nouveau dans la clairière, mais il faisait un temps meilleur, beaucoup plus radieux. Et puis…J'ai entendu sa voix…La voix de maman…Elle…Elle me disait de rester forte et courageuse, qu'elle et papa nous protégeaient toujours ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle nous aimait. Sa voix devenait de moins en moins forte…Pour finir, elle m'a demandé d'ouvrir les yeux…

Quand je me suis réveillée j'ai vu les fards d'une voiture se rapprocher très vite, du coup, j'ai roulé sur le côté et c'est comme sa que j'ai pu éviter de mer faire tuer.

Je ne m'en redis pas tout de suite compte, mais je pleurais. Sasori me pris dans ses bras et me murmura des paroles rassurantes. Ne pouvant me calmer, je lui avoua tout : Le clan Sôma, mon entraînement douloureux, ma première mission, toutes celles qui suivirent, la mère de Sasuke, Sasuke lui-même, mes sentiments envers lui et le dossier. Je mis un peu plus d'une heure à tout raconter. Il m'écouta sans broncher, ni manifester des signes de peur, ou même de dégoût. Au contraire une fois mon récit achevé, il se sépara de moi et…m'ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et me faisant un grand sourire. Essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de main, il me dit tout simplement :

- Tu as été très courageuse petite sœur, je suis fier de toi.

Comme quoi une phrase peut tout changer ! Mes craintes s'envolèrent et je sauta de joie sur Sasori. Son sourire était vrai, ses yeux n'exprimant que sincérité. Il me fallut une bonne demi-heure avant de m'arrêter de pleurer. Je lui expliqua un peu mieux comment fonctionnait le clan Sôma. On parla même de Sasuke.

- Nan ! Je ne veux pas retourner au lycée…

- Il le faut ! Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

- Je sais…Mais j'ai tellement peur de me retrouver face à Sasuke…Je ne saurais pas comment réagir, à part prendre la fuite ou carrément l'éviter !

- C'est sur Saku, mais il ne le sait pas, nan ? Il n'est au courant de rien ! Alors, que tu te mettes à l'éviter d'un seul coup, là, sa fera vraiment suspect !

- Tu veux que je fasse comme si de rien n'était c'est sa ?

- Oui.

- Mais…

- Je suis désolé Saku, mais c'est le seul moyen pour l'instant.

-…Le pire…C'est que tu as raison…Wai. Demain j'irai au lycée, je ferai tout comme d'habitude, j'agirais normalement.

Le réveil me tira du lit à 7 heures. Après m'être habillée, coiffée, je descendit déjeuner. Je trouva dans la cuisine, accroché par des aimants magnétiques sur le frigo de la part de Sasori, ainsi qu'un mot d'excuse pour justifier mes absences auprès de l'administration du lycée. Je finis de me préparer et partis. Sur le chemin je me fuma une cigarette, histoire de me détendre.

« Putin…Pourquoi est-ce toujours compliqué les histoires d'amour ?

C'est vrai qu'entre lui et moi, il n'y a rien pour l'instant…Mais Comme je…Aller Saku, dit-le ! Comme je l'aime…Et qu'en plus il m'attire énormément…Et que le trouve vraiment sexy et beau gosse…Il…STOP ! On va s'arrêter là. » Je me secoua la tête avec vigueur et me remit en route, tachant de penser à tout sauf Sasuke.

« D'ailleurs ! On est samedi ! Oh nan…Sa veux donc dire que je commence avec sport… »

En temps normal, j'adore ! Mais pas en cours. En cours, c'est toujours les mêmes choses qu'on fait, du genre foot ou basket, parfois badminton…Ennuyant à mourir !

J'écrasa mon mégot par terre, puis entra dans l'enceinte du lycée, me dirigeant vers le gymnase sans grande motivation, après être allée régler mes absences auprès de la vie scolaire.

Une fois dans le vestiaire, j'eus à peine le temps de poser mon sac, que quelqu'un hurla presque mon nom.

Je me retourna très lentement, faisant mon sourire le plus angélique possible. Devant moi se trouvait une Hinata me fusillant du regard. Un silence se fit, elle et moi se défiant du regard, une tension palpable dans l'air. Je lisais dans ses yeux toutes ces questions : Mais où étais-tu passée, Sakura Haruno ? A quoi te sert ton portable hein ? T'as une idée de tout le soucis que je me suis fais pour toi ?

Je ne lui dis qu'une phrase qui la calma instantanément : Je t'expliquerais. Elle me toisa, indécise, puis hocha la tête en guise d'accord.

- T'as intérêt de toute façon.

Puis elle me dit bonjour, comme si notre échange silencieux n'avait jamais existé. Témari viens alors se mêler à nous et demanda malicieusement :

- Lui expliquer quoi Sakura, hein ?

- Rie…Hinata me coupa la parole immédiatement.

- M'expliquer de qui elle est amoureuse !

Les yeux de Témari s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle s'éloigna quelques secondes, le temps de rameuter les autres filles.

- Alors ? Qui sa pourrais bien être ? Commença Tenten, suivie par les autres qui m'assaillirent de questions auquel je me refusa à répondre, me contentant seulement de faire des regards noirs à une Hinata ravie de sa vengeance. Bref, une fois en tenue, nous nous installions dans le gymnase, nous essayant en demi-cercle devant notre professeur, sous le regard attentif d'une bonne partie de la gent masculine. Nos tenues étaient composées d'un short noir et d'un débardeur rouge vif, celui des garçons identique, à défaut de porter un short plus long que nous !

Une des choses dont j'ai horreur, c'est qu'on me regarde avec insistance…

Or, un des garçons près de Naruto me fixai avec un peu trop d'attention à mon goût…Je demanda son nom à Ino, qui me répondit qu'il s'appelait Sai et qu'il était assez connu pour ses nombreuses conquêtes et relations à courts termes. Ne réussissant à me concentrer, je sus seulement qu'on faisait du basket par petits groupes, malheureusement décidés par le prof. Je me retrouva avec Témari, Shikamaru, cette sa…letté de Karin et…Sai.

Une vague impression que quelqu'un m'avait jeté une malédiction me traversa. J'en fit par à Témari, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

La suite fut pire encore ! Pendant la première heure, chaque groupe devait se faire des passes et s'entraîner à faire des paniers…Pour les autres, sa avait l'air si simple ! Mais moi, n'oublions pas que j'ai – juste – reçu un entraînement plus que militaire et que donc, je devais, à chaque mouvement me freiner et me ralentir sous peine que cela paresse suspect, ce que m'épuisa et me mit d'encore plus mauvaise humeur ! Sans compter sur l'autre abruti qui me reluquait dans tous les sens, n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de me draguer et cette imbécile de Karin qui craignait pour sa manucure !

Le prof nous rassembla et nous expliqua la suite du programme : Matchs ! Chaque groupe ayant un numéro, il les tirerait au sort et les deux équipes s'affronteraient amicalement. Et, bien sur…Il fallut que mon équipe soit tirée au sort pour affronter celle de Sasuke. Évidemment.

Il ne détacha son regard du miens que quelques minutes durant tout le début du match, interrompu par Karin, se plaignant qu'une douleur aux genoux. Le match reprenant après s'être fait remplacer, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir. Témari me fit une passe longue. J'étais seule, a bout du terrain, protégeant le panier de mon équipe, personne ne me gênant. Alors, je fonça. En quelques secondes, j'étais déjà à l'autre bout du terrain, parmi l'équipe de Sasuke. Je fit une pause, visa, les joueurs paniquant me voyant aussi soudainement. Ils tentèrent de me reprendre le ballon, mais cela ne servant à rien, ce dernier retombant lourdement au sol après avoir traverser le filet du panier. Le professeur siffla la fin du match, permettant à mon équipe de gagner de justesse.

Le regard de Sasuke me brûlait le dos, mais je ne me retourna pas et alla dans les vestiaires des filles pour me désaltérer. Je bus, me passa de l'eau sur le visage. De nouveau dans le gymnase, je rejoignit les filles, ignorant leurs questions sur ma dernière action de jeu, préférant fermer les yeux pour oublier. Mais je les rouvris bien vite, alertée par des cris. Je n'eus que le temps de voir un point orange venant très rapidement vers moi puis une grande douleur irradia au niveau de mon œil droit. Sonnée, je tenta de me lever par réflexe, ce qui fut inutile car je retomba immédiatement après, ma vue se dédoublant et bougeant comme sur un bateau. Ma vision redevenue à peu près normale, je me redressa. J'assura aux filles et au professeur que j'allais bien, hormis une douleur à l'œil. J'y toucha et sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux : Du sang ! Mon sang ! Je palis à vue d'œil, me rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. Ino reviens avec un mouchoir et me dit l'appuyer sur ma blessure. Je fis la grimace mais ne me plains pas pour autant. Le résultat : trois points de sutures de la part de l'infirmière du lycée. Autant dire une nouvelle cicatrice ! Une de plus ou une de moins…

En revenant en cours, accompagnée d'Ino, qui m'avait amenée à l'infirmerie, un souvenir refis surface…

- Arrêtez, arrêtez…Non !

Plus un bruit. Seul ma respiration saccadée. L'homme était endormit. J'avais récupéré les bijoux, ma mission était achevée. Je sauta avec grâce sur le toit du magasin, ma main gauche tenant fermement le sac de velours empli de diamants, ma main droite replaçant mon katana dans son fourreau. Un bruit. Quelqu'un qui recharge une arme. Il est temps de filer d'ici. Mais, alors que je m'accroupis pour prendre de l'élan et sauter sur le toit d'en face, un tintement suivit d'étincelles jaillit à quelques centimètres de mes pieds. On me tirait dessus. Tant pis. Il faillais que je parte. Vite. Je sauta dans le vide, me réceptionnant comme prévu sur le toit en face, faisant une roulade.

Je me releva et me retourna pour voir un visage cauchemardesque : L'homme avait le visage déformé par de nombreuses cicatrices plus horribles les unes que les autres ! J'en fus paralysée. Mais je me repris. Malgré qu'il soit armé, je déposa au sol le sac et me jeta sur lui. Il ne pouvait y avoir de témoin. Nous roulâmes au sol sous la force de l'impact. Nous étions sonnés. Mais il se releva plus vite que moi. Il me donna un coup de pieds dans l'estomac si puissant que je vola jusqu'à être stoppée par une poubelle en fer. Je cracha du sang. Il revient à la charge. Après plusieurs coups de poing, il empoigna mes cheveux, me fis relever la tête pour mieux m'examiner. Il fit un rictus et ris aux larmes découvrant que je n'étais qu'une simple gamine. Mais une gamine entraînée et armée. Et sa, il ne devrait pas en rire. Je me libéra de sa prise en le frappant en dessous du menton, lui faisant sauter une dent et reculer. Fou de rage et de douleur, il se rua vers moi, un couteau de chasse à la main. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, je me contenta de l'esquiver et de parer ses coups. Un coup de pied chassé l'envoya valser à terre.

Je ferma les yeux et écouta : Son pouls était rapide, sa respiration irrégulière. Je l'observa : Il tremblait sous la force de ses émotions et de la trop forte contraction de ses muscles, son équilibre mauvais et instable, ses yeux sautant d'un point à un autre, incapable de fixer un endroit plus de quatre secondes. Ses poignets étaient rouges et de manière générale, il était sale. Une deuxième fois, il se jeta sur moi en hurlant. Mais cette fois-ci, je savais quoi faire.

Je disparus. Les ombres devinrent une partie de moi, elles me cachaient, quand elles se mouvaient en silence, je les accompagnais, tout aussi silencieuse. Je ne les quittais que pour le frapper, puis disparaissais à nouveaux. La rage et la colère avaient cédé à une émotion terrible, paralysante : La peur. Il se tournait, retournais sur lui-même, la crainte de me voir réapparaître sans bruit le terrorisant. Je joua avec lui jusqu'à qu'une voiture de police arriva, alertée par le magasin cambriolé. L'homme, devenu hystérique courut et remercia les deux policiers étonnés, qui ne tardèrent pas à lui passer les menottes : C'était un prisonnier échappé depuis à peine une semaine.

L'homme ne leur opposa aucune résistance, et fut même heureux d'être à l'abri dans le véhicule, criant à tout bout de chant aux policiers de ne pas s'approcher des ombres, car elles les tueraient.

Je me souviens être allée chercher le sac et être repartie, toujours accompagnées des ombres, laissant peut-être parmi elles une part de moi en échange de leur couverture protectrice…

Ce fut la première fois que j'utilisai les ombres de cette façon. J'avais alors 13 ans. Lors des missions suivantes, je perfectionna cette nouvelle technique, étant la seule à la maîtriser. Sasori senti un changement et il m'en fis part. Apparemment, j'étais différente. Pas de beaucoup, mais il le remarqua quand même. J'y réfléchis beaucoup.

Je pence que cette nuit là, le fait d'être en face d'un tel monstre m'a…Forcée à évoluer. Les ombres. La noirceur. Une des peurs humaines des plus ancienne et plus primaire. J'ai appris à l'apprivoiser et à la contrôler. Je pence aussi qu'en y arrivant, j'ai laissé une part de moi dans ses ténèbres salvatrices. Je voyais cela comme un pacte, un échange. Une part de moi, contre une part d'elles.

Depuis, rien n'a changé. Ou presque. Dans le clan Sôma, on me surnomme « Kiryaka en hommage à une ancienne légende japonaise*. Celle-ci racontait qu'un jour, un chasseur cruel et impitoyable tua une louve et tous ses petits. On raconta que le mâle, fou de douleur mourut sur le coup. Le sorcier du village le plus proche, offensé et horrifié d'une telle barbarie fit renaître le loup mâle pour que celui-ci puisse se venger du chasseur. Ce dernier, résidant à quelques kilomètres de là, se vantant de ses exploits devant une foule attentive dans un bar, sortit pour fumer. On ne retrouva de son corps que sa tête, baignant dans une marre de sang. Depuis ce jour, on raconte que le loup est toujours et qu'il protège les autres animaux de la férocité humaine, vivant parmi les ombres, insaisissable et immortel…

* Cette légende est totalement inventée, je précise! ^^

Peut-être y en a-t-il une similaire mais sachez que j'ai totalement inventé de toute part celle-ci!


	7. Chapter 6: Le Début De La Fin?

Voilà la suite! C'est rapide mais c'est pour me faire pardonner de la longue attente du chapitre précédent!

Bonne lecture! petit spoiler...: Ce chapitre contient beaucoup d'actions! J'espère que vous allez aimer! ^_^

Chapitre 6 : Le début de la fin?

Lorsque Ino et moi-même entrâmes dans la salle du cours d'Anglais, un calme étonnant régnait. Même Kiba et Naruto, les deux élèves les plus distraits et bavards ne pipaient un mot. Notre professeur releva la tête de ses notes, elle nous pria de nous installer rapidement et de prendre le cours inscrit au tableau. A la fin de l'heure, qui passa vite – malgré l'apparence stricte d'Anko ( c'est le nom de notre prof) elle était passionnée par cette langue et du même coup, nous faisais un cours animé et instructif – elle demanda à me voir. J'attendis patiemment que la salle se vide devant son bureau. Au passage de Sasuke, mon cœur loupa un battement quand je sentis sa main me glisser furtivement un bout de papier dans la poche de mon jean. Il sortit comme si de rien n'était.

Au final, Anko voulais juste savoir pourquoi Ino et moi étions en retard. Je lui explique brièvement et lui montra mon pansement en guise de preuve. Satisfaite, elle me souhaita un bon rétablissement et me laissa partir. Dès que je fut dehors, je déplia sans attendre le papier que m'avait donné l'Uchiwa. Il me priait de me rendre à la sortie du lycée, derrière le parking sur les barrières.

En effet, après la grille se trouvait une petite route, bordée de trottoirs prisés pour être au soleil. Juste en face, il y avait un petit parking étalé sur quelques mètres, mais ne laissant place qu'à une seule rangée de voitures, principalement celles des personnes travaillant au lycée. Je le rejoins en moins de dix minutes. Il était adossé sur une barrière et me fixai d'un air non-chaland.

- Il faut qu'on parle Sakura.

- De quoi ?

- De toi.

« Ok…Déjà, sa commence bien…Je parie qu'en plus d'être hyper séduisant et…bref ! Il doit aussi être hyper intelligent… »

- Je t'écoute. Mais saches une chose, Sasuke. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas me demander, mais je te préviens tout de suite. Tu m'as fait l'honneur de me raconter ton passé et je t'en remercie. Mais je ne pourrais en faire autant. Du moins…Pas en totalité. Un jour…Peut-être oserais-je, mais pas maintenant.

- D'accord Saku. Je ne te force en rien. Tu ne m'as pas forcé moi à te dire mon passé, donc, je ferais pareil pour toi.

- Merci…Je lui fit un regard reconnaissant.

- Donc ! J'aimerais savoir ce qui est arrivé pour que tu te retrouves trempée jusqu'aux os, à moitié consciente et dans un assez sale état.

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Ton frère Sasori est un grand ami du mien : Hitachi.

- Je vois…Bien. Disons…que j'étais partie me balader tranquillement mais que je me suis remémorée certains souvenirs que je croyais disparus…

- Hn. Je comprends.

- D'autres questions ?

- Oui. C'était quoi cette action à la fin du jeu pendant le cours de sport ?

- Rien de spécial Sasuke, fis-je d'une voix nerveuse.

- Ne me mens pas Saku…Il se leva et se mit devant moi, me fusillant du regard, mécontent.

- Je…Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Tu le sais très bien ! Tu as traversé le terrain beaucoup trop rapidement pour une fille…Je pense que même un grand athlète ne pourrait le refaire. Je pense même qu'aucun homme n'aurait pu le reproduire ! D'où viens-tu ? Qui…Qui es-tu vraiment ? Que fais-tu la nuit ? Je vois très bien tes cernes le matin, tu es épuisée ! On dirait que…que tu mènes une seconde vie !

-…Je…Cela fait partie de ma mise en garde. Je ne peux rien te révéler…Désolé…

- Rien du tout ? Es-tu sûre ?

-…Pourquoi veux-tu en savoir autant sur moi ! Hein ? Comme tu dis, oui ! Je mène une seconde vie, et elle n'est pas très rose si tu veux savoir !

- Et bien, oui, je veux savoir ! Parce que je ne veux plus te revoir dans l'état ou mon frère et le tien t'ont retrouvé, parce que je tiens à toi ! Et plus que tu ne le penses…Avoua-t-il en murmurant. Je soupirai.

- Quand j'étais petite, je vivais ici avec Saso. C'est pour sa que je connais Hinata. Puis, mes parents sont morts dans un crash d'avion. On nous à trouvé une famille d'accueil mais dans une autre ville. Quelques années plus tard, notre nouvelle famille a déménagé ici et c'est ainsi que je suis de retour, comme dit Hinata.

-Hn. Désolé pour tes parents. Mais sa ne répond toujours pas à mes questions…

-…Ma famille d'accueil à des dettes monstrueuses. J'ai trouvé un boulot le soir, c'est pour sa que je suis crevée en cours.

- Ok…Mais sa ne m'explique pas non plus ta rapidité inhumaine.

-…C'est…en rapport avec mon…travail. Sasuke, dans ce monde, il y a toute sorte de boulots plus abjects les uns que les autres. Et je fais l'un d'entre eux. J'ai…fais des choses…si…si horribles…Je mériterais de croupir en prison pour ça. Je sais que si je le fais, c'est pour l'argent, pour rembourser des dettes mais…cela n'excuse en rien mes actes. Je n'en suis pas fière, loin de là. Pour ce travail, j'ai du subir un entraînement. Cela m'a beaucoup changée. J'ai perdu une part de moi il y quelques années de cela, et jamais je ne pourrais espérer la retrouver. Jamais. J'ai souffert, plus que n'importe qui dans cette ville. J'y ai beaucoup perdu, et n'y ai gagné que très peu. Cela me fait souffrir au quotidien. Les cours de sports par exemple, sont une perpétuelle douleur ! Je dois sans cesse me freiner et me ne pas laisser aller pour que personne ne remarque rien, c'est un véritable combat ! Je vais en cours la journée et une fois rentrée chez moi le soir, je repars pour accomplir une mission qui se finira par l'intervention de la police ! Alors, dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que je devrais faire, toi, le grand et fier Sasuke.

- Sakura…je ne savais pas !

- Bien sûr, puisque personne hormis deux êtres sur les milliards d'humains que nous sommes sont au courant !

- Arrêtes ! Sa suffit ! Calmes-toi ! Ok ? Je ne le savais pas et ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu être au courant pour ta…situation.

- C'est vrai…Pardonnes-moi Sasuke.

- Bien. Je…Je crois que je peux t'aider. Mon grand frère Hitachi est un inspecteur de police ! Si tu va le voir et…

- Et que quoi ? Oh ! Je vois ! Tu veux que je me dénonce et je fasse couler l'organisation qui m'emploie, c'est bien sa ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûre qu'ils te protégeraient !

-…Tu es trop naïf…S'ils me protègent, et je dis bien SI, se sera uniquement le temps de l'enquête et du procès. Et ensuite ? Tu crois qu'avec tous les crimes que j'ai commis ils voudront bien me laisser filer ? Tu rêves Sasuke !

- Mais…Tu n'as pas fais autant de…délits que sa !

- Et qu'en sais-tu Uchiwa ? Beaucoup ici se prétendent mes amis et pourtant ne savent rien de moi ! Saches pour ta gouverne que lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler dans le clan Sôma, c'était il y a de sa plus de trois ans ! Je n'avais que l'âge de dix malheureuses années quand, pour essayer de me soustraire à un père alcoolique et une mère quasi-inexistante que sont mes parents adoptifs que je suis devenue une tueuse à gages ! J'ai disparu pendant un moment, le temps de m'entraîner à devenir plus rapide, plus silencieuse, moins humaine…Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai enchaîné ces missions et ces contrats pour gagner un peu d'espoir ! Mais la banque ne fait pas de cadeaux pour les mauvais payeurs…Plus les années passèrent et plus je devais faire de missions pour palier l'augmentation de l'impôt, la banque, ses intérêts et ses taux grandissant ! Cela fait six longues années que je me bats pour faire sortir mon frère de cet enfer !

Un silence fis place à mes paroles. Je me rendis alors compte que je pleurais. J'essuya mes larmes et repris mon souffle, paralysée de peur devant L'élu. Celui qui avait déjoué mon regard et su lire en moi comme un livre ouvert. Mais…m'accepterait-il ?

Un bout de réponse me fit sourire : Il me serra contre son torse, et me jura de m'aider à sortir de ce clan, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il me jura qu'il ferait tout pour que plus jamais je ne verse une seule larme et que règne mon bonheur.

Je pouvais respirer son odeur, entendre battre son cœur et sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Apaisée, je m'écarta de lui pour le regarder, en restant toujours dans ses bras. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens. Aucun son, a part son visage se rapprochant toujours plus, ses mains me tenant fermement et son regard brillant de désir. Puis une caresse…et enfin un baiser passionné. Surprise, je voulus m'éloigner, mais il me retient et approfondis le baiser, auquel je répondis avec ardeur. Bientôt sa langue franchit la barrière de mes lèvres et vient goûter à la mienne, me faisant gémir et rougir de plaisir. Nous furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Naruto, qui fit demi-tour prestement devant le regard noir de Sasuke. Je recula, encore sous le choc, ne savant plus quoi penser ni quoi faire…

Sasuke lui, reviens à la charge m'embrassant une nouvelle fois mais moins longtemps. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et dit :

- Je me demandais aussi…Tu veux bien de moi ?

Pour réponse je lui fis un sourire des plus magnifiques. Il me serra à nouveau dans ses bras, me disant deux mots, qui me rendirent plus heureuse que je ne l'aie été depuis bien longtemps. Mais je me souviens : Je ne pouvais lui répondre, je n'en avais pas le droit.

Je le laissa me serrer encore quelques minutes, puis me sépara. J'eus le droit à un regard interrogateur et quelque peu inquiet.

- Sasuke, je…moi aussi je t'aime. Depuis le premier jour ou ton regard à croisé le mien…Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Je te l'ai dis ! C'est pas grave pour ta situation ! Sa ne me gène pas du tout !

- Sasuke…

- C'est vrai Sakura ! Je…

- Sasuke arrêtes !

- …

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais !

- Et je m'en moque !

- Mais moi non ! Je ne peux t'aimer !

- Qu…Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Sasuke…

- Dis-moi pourquoi ! Quelles raisons pourraient t'empêcher de m'aimer ? C'est un de tes ex c'est sa ? Ou ton frère ?

- Ce n'est pas sa…

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu…Tu ne peux comprendre Sasuke…Si je te le disait… Tu me haïrais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

- Sakura. Qu'as-tu fais ? Je te le demande une dernière fois.

Cette fois-ci, il ne plaisantait plus. Son regard s'était assombrit, son visage devenu impassible et froid. Je voulut partir mais il me retient fermement par le poignet, me faisant presque mal.

- Sasuke, arrêtes ! Tu me fais mal !

- Dis-moi ! Tu sais…tu m'as dit que cela fait six ans que tu fais ce…travail. Or, ma mère est morte il y a six ans. Alors…S'il te plait Sakura. Je t'en supplie. Ne…Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui…

Un coup de vent emporta une larme. La pluie se mit à tomber. Nous étions seuls. Je ferma les yeux.

« Il faut que je lui dise. C'est le moment ou jamais. Il va me haïr. Mais je le savais. Au moins…Ses sentiments étaient réciproques… »

J'ouvris les yeux. Ma décision était prise. Je serrai poings. J'étais prête à assumer les conséquences. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse affolante. Mes mains étaient moites. Ma gorge affreusement sèche.

- Sasuke…Il y a six ans, mes parents sont morts. On m'a placée avec Sasori dans une famille d'accueil surendettée. Pour ne pas que mon frère et moi soit séparés je suis entrée dans le clan Sôma. J'ai subit un entraînement. Ensuite, j'ai du faire une mission « test ». Je…J'ai du aller au manoir Uchiwa et j'ai du tuer ta mère. J'ai prélevé le bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet droit comme preuve. Ma mission réussie, je fus acceptée et deviens un Ambu du nom de Tewaku, ou surnommée « Kiryaka » par mes pairs. Voilà pourquoi, je ne peux t'aimer.

-…Je…Tu…Nan ! Tu n'as pas fais sa ! C'est…impossible ! Tu n'avais que dix ans !

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai reçu un apprentissage extrêmement rigoureux. Je suis une tueuse à gages Sasuke. Non pas une simple lycéenne.

- Mais…Mais…Nan !

- Tu sais tout. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur le clan Sôma, va voir Hinata de ma part, elle te donnera plus d'informations.

- Et…Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire à présent ? Déménager ? Disparaître ? Me cracha-t-il, le regard empli de haine.

- Non. J'ai en ma possession un document qui fera tomber le clan Sôma et tous ses dirigeants. J'irai à la police et leurs expliquerait tout.

- Et après ?

- Cela ne te regarde plus. Saches que tu auras le loisir, si je suis toujours en vie, de pouvoir te venger. Au revoir, peut-être adieu, Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Comment sa si tu es toujours en vie ? Hein ?

- Je compte tuer tous ceux qui, comme moi sont des tueurs. Je n'ai pas envie que l'un d'eux fonde une nouvelle organisation similaire au clan Sôma.

Et je disparus. Encore une fois, les ombres me cachèrent. Tandis que je m'éloignais, j'entendis Sasuke hurler « reviens » pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Puis, je fus trop loin. Je regarda mon portable : Midi pile. Je marcha jusque chez moi le plus normalement possible, affichant un masque d'impassibilité, alors qu'au fond de moi, j'étais plus proche du chaos qu'autre chose…

Une fois chez moi, je pris le dossier et m'enferma pendant environ deux heures dans la chambre de Sasori, la ou se trouvait son ordinateur, ignorant les appels de mon père. Une fois que j'en avais fini avec, je descendis : Mon père était devant la télé. En me voyant, il me hurla pratiquement dessus qu'il avait faim et que je me bouge pour lui cuisiner un truc. Placide, je partis dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche.

Quand j'eus terminé, mon père se précipita devant moi mais il n'eut le temps de dire un mot qu'il s'écroulait lourdement à terre, inconscient.

« Sa, c'est fait ! Ensuite…Ah ! Oui ! Je sais ! »

Je me fis un sandwich jambon-beurre. (vive la simplicité !) Et alla dans le sous-sol. Jusqu'à huit heures, je passa mon temps à aiguiser toutes les armes que je possédais et à graisser mon équipement. Mon portable sonna au moment ou je reposais un kunaï, satisfaite de son tranchant acéré.

- Allô ?

- Allô, Saku ? C'est Sasori ! Devines quoi ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Ce soir, je ramène Hitachi, tu sais, l'inspecteur de police ?

- Oui grand frère, je m'en souviens ne t'inquiètes pas ! Saso ?

- Oui Saku ?

- Dépêche-toi de le ramener. C'est urgent. Rien de grave, mais sa presse.

- Ok ! Je suis chez lui là, donc dans une dizaine de minutes, je suis là !

- Ok ! A tout de suite !

- Oh ! Attend ! Si tu vois l'alcoolique étalé par terre dans le salon, c'est normal, je l'ai assommé. Tu n'auras qu'à l'enfermer dans la salle de bain en arrivant.

- Heu…D'accord…Autre chose à me dire ?

- Oui ! Je serais en tenue de combat. Qu'Hitachi ne parte pas en courant !

- Bien ! Je peux commencer à lui parler du clan ?

- Bonne idée ! Sa sera plus simple et plus rapide quand il sera là. Merci grand frère.

- De rien, je t'aime petite sœur !

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je raccrochai. Dans le salon, la petite table basse était recouverte d'armes, disposées de façon ordonnées. Dans ma chambre, je me mis en tenue d'Ambu.

Mais cette fois, je pris toutes mes protections que d'habitude je dédaignais : Des épaulières plus larges et plus solides des bracelets pour les avants-bras ornés de piques, très utiles pour parer un coup de sabre des genouillères en métal et pour finir, Un haut de cuir noir, cousu avec plein de petites plaques de métal articulées recouvrant complètement mon dos, ma poitrine et mon ventre, ne laissant que mes jambes et mes bras à découverts. Voilà pour la tenue ! Maintenant, les armes !

Je pris évidemment mon Katana, fixé dans mon dos des kunaïs, des shurikens, des fils de fers si fins, qu'ils en étaient presque invisibles à l'œil nu et autres choses pouvant tuer. J'avais la totalité de mon équipement sur moi, ce qui représentait un peu plus d'une dizaine de kilos. Mais le poids répartis sur tout mon corps ne me gêna en rien.

Prenant mon masque, j'alla au sous-sol et le repeigna entièrement en noir, laissant juste un mince contour rouge autour des trous pour les yeux. Je le sécha à l'aide d'un sèche-cheveux. Le résultat me paru parfait ! N'ayant plus rien à faire, je traîna sur le sol l'homme, toujours inconscient et l'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain.

Il était huit heures trente quand Sasori rentra, à sa suite le fameux Hitachi. Il était grand, des yeux noirs et ressemblait beaucoup à Sasuke…

Sasori et lui sursautèrent en me voyant débarquer. En même temps…Vu ma tenue, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale ! Nous nous installâmes dans le salon, les deux garçons dans le canapé, mon dans un fauteuil en face. Je pris la parole en première :

- Bien. Hitachi, je me présente, Sakura, la petite sœur de Sasori. Il t'a expliqué pourquoi je tiens à te rencontrer ?

- Oui, je suis au courant pour le clan Sôma. Tu es dans un salle pétrin.

- Merci. J'ai en ma possession un dossier. Le voici…Je le sortis de sous mon armure, attendant patiemment qu'Hitachi finisse de le lire.

-Mais…Tu te rends compte des informations qu'il contient !

- Oui. Maintenant écoutez-moi attentivement et sans me couper, dis-je en lançant un regard appuyé envers Sasori.

- Peu importe comment j'ai eu ce dossier, se serai trop long de vous l'expliquer. Mais sachez que je l'ai eu par pur hasard. J'ai donc un plan. Hitachi, prends sa, lui demandais-je en lui tendant une cassette.

- C'est une bande son ou j'explique tout ce que je sais du clan Sôma. Elle te sera utile pour convaincre tes supérieurs si jamais ils ne te croient pas quand tu leurs montrera le dossier. Pendant que vous irez au commissariat le plus proche, j'irais récupérer des preuves chez des politiciens et je vous rejoindrais.

- Hm. C'est ce qui me paraît le mieux acquiesça Hitachi.

- Bien. Maintenant, partez. A tout à l'heure !

Mon frère sortit faire démarrer la voiture. Moi, je retiens Hitachi.

- Prends sa. Je luis donna deux kunaïs

- Tu penses qu'il risque de nous arriver des misères ?

- Sa ne me plait pas mais oui…As-tu une arme à feu.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Je veillerai sur ton frère Sakura.

- Merci. Sache que si vous êtes agressés, ne résistez pas et donnez leur le dossier. Je n'ai pas fait de copies mais j'ai piraté les ordinateurs d'à peu près tous les centres de secours et de police dans un rayon d'environ dix kilomètres. Quand j'activerai le virus, tous recevront un fax, un mail ou autre du dossier.

- Message reçu. Bien joué Sakura, bien joué.

- Maintenant va ! Au revoir.

Il partit rejoindre mon frère en courant. J'attendis de les voir démarrer en faisant crisser les pneus avant d'aller activer le virus. Mais, dans la chambre de Sasori m'attendais une surprise imprévue :

Un effaceur ! Celui-ci pianotait sur le clavier. Sans attendre je dégaina un kunaï et lui fonça dessus. Le combat fut rapide. Je le tua d'un coup de kunaï en plein cœur.

« Voyons voir ce que tu faisais…Hnn…Je vois…Tu essayais de désactiver mon virus…Manque de pot, il faut un mot de passe ! …Sa y est ! Virus activé ! »

Je me redressa et me figea : J'avais la lame d'un kunaï sur ma gorge. Une voix masculine m'ordonna de me redresser et de me retourner lentement, ce que je fis. C'était un Ambu, comme moi.

- Voyons…Ce n'est pas bien de trahir les siens…Me susurra-t-il. Il se plaça dans mon dos, tenant toujours son kunaï contre ma gorge. Ne trouvant pas de plan, je décida d'entrer dans son jeu…

- A bon…Il va falloir me punir alors…murmurais-je d'une voix suave.

- En effet…Je vais devoir te punir…acheva-t-il, la vois emplie d'excitation.

Brusquement, il me retourna vers lui et avança jusqu'à me plaquer sans ménagement contre le mur. Il ôta son masque, d'une main me tenant les poignets au-dessus de ma tête – m'empêchant ainsi de m'échapper – de l'autre, caressant mes hanches. Il était assez grand – il me dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres – les cheveux châtains, les yeux couleur chocolat au lait.

Puis il m'embrassa assez violemment, forçant le passage avec sa langue. Je fis semblant d'essayer de gigoter pour qu'il se colle à moi. Ce qu'il fit. Un frisson d'écœurement me parcourut quand je sentis son membre en érection contre moi. Voulant en finir le plus rapidement possible, je feins des petits gémissements, ce qui l'excita encore plus, mais qui le fis aussi relâcher sa garde car il me libéra les mains pour mieux me caresser les seins… J'en profita caresser son sexe en érection durant quelques secondes puis discrètement, j'ouvris une pochette à kunaïs et réussi à en prendre un. Alors que j'allais me débarrasser de lui, il me fis pousser un petit cri de surprise : Ce pervers touchait mon…intimité ! Trop, c'est trop ! Je ne patienta pas une seconde de plus et lui planta le kunaï dans les cervicales, le tuant sur le coup.

« Merde alors ! Non mais ! Bien fait ! »

Super…Sasori allait être ravi de retrouver deux cadavres dans sa chambre…Bref ! Jusque là, mon plan fonctionnait. Le virus était lancé, Hitachi et mon frère en route vers un commissariat. Maintenant, tuer les autres Ambus. Pas vraiment une tache facile. Je soupira d'agacement : C'est bien beau, mais où allais-je les trouver moi ?

« Mais ouiii ! Je fouilla l'effaceur et dénicha ce que je cherchais : Son portable pour contacter son agent. Je le pris et alla sur le toit. J'envoyai un sms pour demander des renforts. En quelques secondes, je fis croire à son agent qu'il était en très mauvaise posture, que je n'étais pas seule et qu'il avait besoin de toute l'aide possible. Je finis par lui envoyer une adresse : Celle d'un immense terrain abandonné, avec en son centre un grand entrepôt inutilisé depuis de longues années. Je m'y rendis en quelques minutes. J'écoutai : Pas d'arbres aux alentours pour me masquer des bruits de pas ou de respirations. Le terrain parfait. J'en profita pour me servir des fils de fers pour poser quelques pièges autour du bâtiment. Les fils de fers sont presque invisibles et aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir !

Une fois tout mon stock de fil épuisé, je grimpa au sommet de l'entrepôt. De cette hauteur, je pouvais voir tout le tour de l'édifice, sans aucuns obstacles. Je respirai profondément. Mon cœur ralentit, ma respiration aussi.

« Nous y sommes. Le terrain est parfais : dégagé, sans aucun obstacle et surtout, c'est la pleine lune… »

Pleine lune, oui, mais avec des nuages…Ce qui créait par intermittences des zones d'ombres qui disparaissaient aussi vite qu'elles apparaissaient. Pour quelqu'un comme moi qui maîtrise une technique permettant de se mouvoir dans l'ombre, de faire parties d'elles, c'était vraiment LE terrain adapté.

« Ce soir, la lune sera rouge. Rouge du sang de mes ennemis ! »

Car je les entendais. Les voilà qui déferlaient. Un vague humaine de monstres ayant tous pris goût au carnage. Sauf que cette nuit, ils en feraient partie intégrante. Je pris quelques shurikens en mains : Que le massacre commence !

ALORS? C'était comment? Hein, hein?


	8. Chapter 7: La fin d'une histoire

Tout d'abord, désolée de n'avoir pu mettre ce chapitre en ligne plus tôt, quelques problèmes personnels l'ayant retardé. Encore désolée pour cette longue attente!

Réponses aux reviews :

Tomoyaa : un grand merci à toi et bonne continuation à toi aussi !

Yuuki : Merci beaucoup, pour ma première fiction, cela fait très plaisir !

. .XxxX : Je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise ! Cela fait peut-être un effet original mais tordu non ? XD

Guest : En effet je me suis relue et j'ai vu toutes les erreurs que tu as citées ! ^^' Merci à toi de me le faire remarquer, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Bonne continuation à toi aussi !

Bref, je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : la fin d'une histoire et le début d'une autre…

Mon dos me brûlait. Mes mains étaient moites. Je tremblais sous l'effort mais ne consentais pas à laisser du terrain. Mes armes étaient rougies par le sang. Ils avaient chargé. J'en avais tué beaucoup à l'aide de mes shurikens. Mais ils continuaient à arriver, toujours plus nombreux. Mes pièges firent aussi leurs effets. Mais ils étaient encore si nombreux ! Je me devais de tous les éliminer. Tous, sans exception, jusqu'aux derniers. Je me souviens m'être pris un kunaï dans une épaule. Cela m'avait énervée. Je les ais tous tués, car ils ne pouvaient rien contre moi. J'étais devenue une ombre. Invisible, insaisissable et incroyablement meurtrière. La terre était gorgée de sang. Celui de mes ennemis.

Je me tenais debout, au milieu des corps qui jonchaient l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, éclairée par un rayon de lune. Mon souffle se calmait, mon cœur ralentissait et mes muscles tremblaient. J'étais vivante. J'avais survécu. Lentement je détacha mon haut, hérissé de shurikens stoppés par les plaques de métal au niveau du dos et de mon ventre. Moins de poids, plus de légèreté. Un soupir de soulagement. Doucement, je retrouvais mes sensations, dissipées par l'adrénaline. Je sentais chaque picotement du à des coupures, chaque petite douleur. La fatigue aussi. Plus de l'épuisement je dirais.

Mais…j'avais réussi. Je fouilla au hasard un cadavre et trouva son portable. Il y avait un sms. Son agent lui demandait s'ils avaient réussi ou échoué. Je répondis ceci :

_Ici Kiryaka._

_Vos hommes ont échoué lamentablement. _

_Je vais tout détruire. _

_Craignez le loup,_

_Craignez les ombres. _

_Car se sont eux qui vous apporteront la mort. _

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Pour faire bonne mesure, et même si cela me dégoûtait de le faire, je pris une photo des centaines de cadavres et l'envoya. Cette fois, le portable sonna, mais pas pour annoncer un sms. J'avais un appel. Je décrocha au bout de quelques secondes.

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Je suis ton supérieur Tewaku !

- Oh ! J'ai peur…soupirais-je sur un ton moqueur.

- Je t'ordonne de rentrer immédiatement et de stopper ce que tu es en train de faire ! Fulmina-t-il de rage.

- Laissez-moi réfléchir…Non. Comme je vous l'ai dis, je vais venir, sa oui, ne vous en inquiétez pas…Mais lorsque je serrai là, vous avez un grand intérêt à courir, sinon le loup vous tuera…Chantonnais-je d'une voix amusée et sadique.

- C'est grâce à moi que tu es comme ça aujourd'hui ! Tu devais me remercier ! Je suis ton débiteur ! Sans moi, toi et ton frère aurai été séparés et jamais vous ne vous seriez revus, jamais !

- Je te suis reconnaissant que d'une seule chose : M'avoir donné la force nécessaire pour vous détruire et vous faire disparaître ! Criais-je en raccrochant.

Je jeta le portable et marcha calmement vers la sortie du terrain abandonné, mon masque d'Ambu à la main. Il était juste un peu fendu au niveau de mon œil la je m'étais ouverte l'arcade sourcilière. J'étais dans un sale état. Ma coupure à l'œil – celle faite en sport ! – s'était rouverte et saignait abondamment, malgré mes protections, mes bras et mes jambes étaient recouvertes de coupures plus ou moins profondes. D'ailleurs, j'avais un shuriken planté ma cuisse gauche. Je l'arrachas en poussant un long gémissement de douleur : Ce que se faisait mal !

Il devait être quatre ou cinq heures du matin lorsque je sonna à la porte de la maison d'Hinata.

Ce fut heureusement elle qui vint m'ouvrir, poussant un cri de stupéfaction à la vue de mon état critique. Je la rassura d'un sourire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle m'aida à retirer tout mon équipement, puis, rejoint par sa mère, elles pensèrent mes blessures en silence, sans poser de question, seul mes gémissement de douleurs troublaient le calme apparent.

Sa mère nous laissant, Hinata, visiblement inquiète ne pu se taire plus longtemps :

- Écoutes Saku, ton frère m'a appelée pour me prévenir de la situation, d'ailleurs, ma mère est sûrement partie l'appeler pour lui dire que tu vas bien, mais reprit-elle, il faut que je te prévienne…Sasuke est ici acheva-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Sasuke…ici…Rien que d'entendre son nom j'avais des haut-le-cœur…La douleur rejaillit dans ma poitrine, cruelle et presque insupportable. Mais je n'en montra rien, je resta stoïque.

-…De toute façon Hina…Je dois repartir. J'ai.…Il y a encore des choses dont je dois m'occuper.

- Quelles choses Saku ? Dis-moi !

- Je…Rien, ne t'en fait pas pour ok ?

Je ne pouvais lui dire…Nan, c'était trop dur. Détournant mon regard du sien, j'allai chercher mes protections pour enlever les kunaïs et shurikens plantés dans le métal et retirer les éclaboussures de sang. Toujours en silence, Hinata vin m'aider à faire cette tache sordide, me lançant parfois un regard complice auquel je répondais par des petits sourires.

Tout mon équipement était complet, hormis mon haut que j'avais abandonné, en trop mauvais état. Hinata me dit de patienter et partit à l'étage. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle tenait une mallette. La posant sur la table de la cuisine, elle la tourna vers moi et me pria de l'ouvrir : Devant mes yeux s'étendait tout un arsenal d'armes en tous genres, kunaïs, shurikens, fils de fer et même quelques grenades !

- Au cas ou ! C'est ma mère qui tient absolument à avoir des armes, mais, comme on ne s'en sert jamais et que tu n'en n'as plus aucune, sert-toi !

Hinata, ma sauveuse, comme toujours ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ?! Probablement pas grand chose…

Bref, je vérifia aussi l'état de mon masque. Mis à part une fêlure, il était intact. Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais de nouveau armée jusqu'aux dents. Alors que j'allai faire mes adieux à Hinata, sa mère apparut et me tendis un portable.

-Allô ?

- Saku ? C'est Sasori !

- Grand frère ! Tout va bien de ton côté ? Tu es ou là ?

- Oui moi sa va t'inquiètes pas, je suis avec Hitachi dans son appartement, juste au-dessus du commissariat de police qu'il dirige.

Ils sont d'ailleurs en train de réunir et d'analyser toutes les preuves pour perquisitionner des politiciens et autres partenaires en affaires du clan.

- Ok. Tant mieux alors !

Le clan Sôma sera bel et bien démantelé, avec tout ceux qui ont eu recourt à lui. Ne reste plus qu'à m'occuper du chef !

- Grand frère, il…Il faut que…

- Oui ?

- Adieux, je t'aime fort Sasori dis-je en murmurant cette dernière phrase, tellement douloureuse et frappante de réalisme. Puis je raccrocha.

Je savais que j'allais mourir. Si l'homme qui dirige le clan est à la place la plus haut gradée, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je **sais **que je peux le battre mais de là a en réchapper…Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste.

Je remercia la mère d'Hinata pour toute son aide, puis me retourna vers ma meilleure amie, ma sœur :

- Hinata, ma chère Hinata…Tu vas me manquer…

- Pourquoi Saku… ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser la police faire ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu va faire, mais je vois très bien que tu vas encore aller te battre !

- Je ne peux pas laisser faire la police car elle sera inutile, cela fera plus de morts qu'autre chose et qu'il y a de trop grandes chances pour que l'homme qui a créer le clan s'échappe et recommence dans un autre pays. Moi seule peut le stopper Hinata, tu le sais.

- Mais…Mais je ne veux pas que tu…tu…

Je la serra fort dans mes bras, tentant de la réconforter tandis qu'elle éclatait en sanglots déchirants.

- Je suis désolée de te faire autant de peine…Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je dois le faire. Prends bien soin de toi, Hinata.

Je me détacha d'elle. Je ne pleurerai pas devant elle, et elle le savait très bien. Hinata me connaissait par cœur.

Je retourna dans le salon pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié quand la vue d'une certaine personne me glaça le sang : Sasuke. Il se tenait là, devant moi, son visage n'exprimant rien, aucune émotion. Le mien devait être livide. Je sentais mes jambes trembler, les larmes que j'avais jusqu'ici retenues dévalèrent mes joues et mon cœur pris un rythme si rapide que je cru qu'il allai finir par exploser. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas bouger, totalement paralysée par cet ange au regard sombre me terrifiant et me fascinant à la fois.

Il régnait un tel silence que j'entendis Hinata retenir sa respiration quand Sasuke se décida à avancer. Vers moi. Non, en fait droit sur moi. Il ne s'arrêtât qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage, me fixant de son puissant regard et murmura :

- Ce que tu peux être bête…

Puis ma vision s'assombrit, des lèvres s'emparent des miennes avec passion, forçant leur passage pour que ma langue entame un balais effréné, ne terminant que pour mieux le reprendre. Sasuke me serrai contre lui, je ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher, mes mains trop occupées à caresser ses cheveux.

Tout s'arrêta si soudainement que je du retenir un cri de protestation. Il me toisai d'un air satisfait, quelques pas en arrière, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras croisés sur son torse. Je n'eus que le temps de pousser une exclamation qu'il me portait comme une princesse sous le regard ébahit d'Hinata et de sa mère, venue assister à la scène. Les pièces défilèrent, avant de voir qu'il montait un escalier. Encore sous le choc du baiser et de sa réaction, je ne repris mes esprits que lorsqu'il me relâcha…sur un lit.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ignorant mes questions, il s'allongea au-dessus de moi et m'embrassa de nouveau, mais avec plus de douceur cette fois et dit :

- Je t'aime Sakura. Qu'importe ce que tu fais, je t'aimerai pour toujours. Maintenant, je vais profiter de toi. Il ne fallait pas partir comme tu l'as fais…

Il s'empara une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres mais je le remarque à peine. Ses paroles…Elles étaient si… Crevantes de vérité ! Un gémissement de plaisir me fis reprendre mes esprits, car il venait de moi ! Sasuke m'avait mordillé légèrement la lèvre du bas et je dois dire que c'est loin d'être désagréable…Décidant d'oublier tout le reste pour quelques heures, la vérité s'imposa : J'allais rester avec lui cette nuit, et…Peu importe ce qui se passe.

Notre baiser pris rapidement une tournure plus sensuelle : je donnai de petits coups de langue sur la sienne et la mordillai de temps de temps, lui arrachant de petits gémissements. Alors que mes mains se contentaient de se balader dans des cheveux, les siennes dégrafaient – d'abord avec difficulté, puis aisance – les attaches de mes protections, balançant ces dernières sur le sol avant de s'attaquer à mes vêtements. Sans mes protections, je me sentais vraiment nue : Je ne portais qu'une haut noir léger à manches courtes, mes sous-vêtements, ma jupe et un mini short en dessous…

Délicatement, il me ramena en position assise et me retira d'un coup mon haut, ne laissant plus que mon soutien-gorge comme ultime barrière, qu'il dégrafa non sans difficultés. Me rallongeant, il déposa lentement de petits baisers le long de mon coup pour atteindre lentement ma poitrine, jouant à mes dépends avec mes tétons, donnant un coup de langue sur l'un puis sur l'autre.

Je devais serrer les dents pour me retenir de trop gémir. Le poussant doucement, je le guida pour qu'il s'allonge à son tour. A califourchon sur lui, je repris nos baisers, pour ensuite mordiller son lobe d'oreille, ce qui le fis sursauter puis geindre de plaisir. Sans plus attendre, je lui ôta son t-shirt rapidement, découvrant un torse magnifiquement sculpté qui me fis rougir d'envie. Je ne pouvais me retenir de les caresser, parfois de le griffer délicatement pour le plaisir de le sentir se raidir sous moi, sa respiration devenant alors plus saccadée.

Lentement, mes mains descendirent de plus en plus bas. Je lui retira avec douceur son pantalon et son caleçon, puis, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je pris sa virilité d'une main et commença à faire des mouvements de haut en bas. Dabbord surpris, il ferma ensuite les yeux, son torse se soulevant de plus en plus frénétiquement, retenant à grand de petits cris de plaisir. M'embrassant fougueusement, il me stoppa et me fit m'installer sur le dos. A son tour, il acheva de me déshabiller, déposant au passage sur ma peau des petits baisers me faisant frémir d'impatience.

Le voilà sur couché sur moi. Il me regarde, comme s'il me demandait si je voulais toujours continuer.

Je lui répondis en l'embrassant sensuellement, lui griffant légèrement le dos, ce qu'il sembla apprécier grandement.

Il s'avança et je le sentis entrer en moi délicatement. Cela me fit un peu mal, mais il était tellement doux que la douleur laissa rapidement place à une autre sensation : le plaisir.

Prenant plus d'assurance, ses mouvements de bassins se firent plus long et ensuite, plus rapide. Notre respiration s'accéléra, nos pouls aussi, nous commencions à être en sueur, chaque vas et viens apportant toujours plus de plaisir que l'ancien. Bientôt, je sentis mon corps se crisper, comme foudroyé. Je poussais un cri de jouissance, traversée par cette sensation si puissante. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis que Sasuke lui aussi connaissait cet instant magique. Il me dévisagea, les joues rouges. Je ria quand j'en compris la raison : Ne voulant pas jouir en moi, il s'était retiré au dernier moment mais…en avait mis plein le drap. Nous décalant sur le côté, pendant une demi-heure, sans dire un mot, nous nous caressions, embrassions, profitant un maximum de cet instant intime.

Ce fut aussi la première fois que je m'endormis aussi rapidement. Il faut dire que c'est extrêmement fatigant ! Je m'endormis, programmant mon cerveau pour me réveiller dans trois heures.

Programmer, vous ne connaissez pas ? Moi, je pense très fort en regardant l'heure en me disant réveil-toi à sept heures par exemple. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à y arriver mais sa marche. C'est très pratique, surtout dans cette situation. Je sais que Sasuke ne me laisserai jamais repartir d'ici s'il sait que je vais probablement mourir.

A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien…Plus j'y pense et moins je suis motivée à y aller. Mais je sais aussi que si j'y vais, j'aurai une motivation en plus de rester en vie. De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas : J'irai. Il faut que tout cela s'arrête. Définitivement.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent puis se referment plusieurs fois. C'est l'heure. Le plus discrètement possible, je me rhabilla et remis toutes mes protections. Je sortis sans bruit de la chambre. Dans le salon, Hinata dormait sur le canapé, ses joues portant encore les traces de ses anciennes larmes. Émue, je lui laissa une lettre dans laquelle je lui disais être heureuse de l'avoir connue elle et tout le groupe des filles ainsi que Sasuke. Indécise, je décida tout de même de mettre l'adresse du lieu ou j'allai tuer les derniers membres du clan Sôma. Car je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus : Le chef avait du faire appel à ses contacts pour avoir des hommes pour le protéger. Si j'avais vraiment raison, cela prouverai au moins une chose : Il me craignait et je représentais une réelle menace pour lui, ce qui était plutôt encourageant. Puis je partis.

Cinq heures du matin, plus qu'une heure avant l'aube. Je me trouvais devant le grand portail noir d'une villa, située dans le quartier le plus riche de la ville. Ça avait beau être un quartier magnifique, je le trouvais néanmoins triste. Pas un chat ou une quelconque âme qui vive, rien que le silence.

Je sonnai. Rien. Si, un grésillement se fit entendre puis une voix d'homme parla, me demandant de décliner mon identité. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, celles-ci ne bougeant que pour dire un unique mot : Kiryaka.

Aussitôt une alarme retentit et j'entendis des hommes et même des chiens aboyer violemment accourant vers le portail. La suite n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir…

Une cinquantaine d'hommes et au moins une dizaine de chiens m'entourèrent, pointant sur moi des mitraillettes et lampes de torches. Personne ne bougeait. Je fis mine de prendre un kunaï et de m'avancer vers un homme pour l'attaquer quand mon corps fus électrisé – c'est le cas de le dire ! Un coup de taser et j'étais à terre, mon corps parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables du au choc. Je me laissa envahir par l'inconscience sans crainte : Mon plan était simple. Une fois capturée, je **savais**, j'en étais sûre à cent pour cent que le chef voudrait me voir une fois réveillée, au moins pour, soit me dire d'arrêter soit se vanter de mon échec. Donc, pas besoin de se casser la tête à faire de nouveaux morts puisque je pouvais les éviter. Mais…Se prendre un coup de taser, c'est quand même très désagréable !

Lorsque je sortis de l'inconscience, la première sensation fus celle de l'engourdissement. J'étais ligotée à une chaise, et en vue de mes courbatures, depuis un petit moment déjà.

J'écoutais : pas un bruit, pas même une respiration, ce qui signifiait que j'étais seule. Pour l'instant. Patiemment, j'attendais la venue de celui-qui-allai-mourir. Bien sur, ce dernier ne tarda pas. Dix minutes à peine après mon réveil, il entra dans la pièce –bien plus grande que je ne le pensai- et se planta devant moi, un air victorieux et le regard empli de folie :

- Tu vois ! Je t'avais prévenu Kiryaka ! Je t'avais dit que tu échouerais…Et j'ai raison, comme toujours ! Enfin…là n'est pas le problème. Il est vrai que tes actes irresponsables m'ont tout d'abord mit dans une terrible colère, mais après…J'ai longuement réfléchit vois-tu. Après tout, je t'ai entraînée personnellement, il est donc normal que tu sois la plus puissante de tout mes autres petits soldats. Il faut dire que tu as vraiment bien tout calculé : tu es la seule et l'unique. La dernière qu'il me reste de toutes ces interminables années de préparation et d'investissements. Du coup, j'ai eu cette formidable idée ! Toi, dit-il me pointant du doit, un rictus déformant son visage, tu seras la première d'une nouvelle génération !

- Que…Quoi ? M'écriais-je presque en m'étranglant.

- Tu as parfaitement compris ! Une nouvelle génération de soldats plus forts, plus…Puissants. Et ce sera toi qui les formeras ! Oui…Toi seule…

- Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! Jamais je ne le ferai ajoutais-je en le fixant avec haine, le faisant reculer de quelques pas, comme si cette déclaration semblai l'anéantir

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refuses-tu ? Ne me comprendra-t-on jamais ?

- Je refuse car j'ai déjà sacrifié une partie de ma vie à cause de vous ! Je ne referai pas la même erreur deux fois !

Un grand silence suivit ces paroles, percé par la respiration accélérée de cet homme qui pendant – trop- longtemps fut mon supérieur. Il fini par s'écrouler à genoux, prenant son visage entre ses mains, les yeux écarquillés de désespoir, puis, il hurla, provoquant un bond de stupéfaction de ma part. Quand il n'eu plus de souffle, et qu'enfin sa voix diminua progressivement jusqu'à totalement s'arrêter, il se mit debout et s'approcha. Un frisson de peur me traversa : j'étais incapable de bouger ou de me défendre s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Il se trouvait désormais derrière moi, poussant mon cœur à accélérer et à me sentir **très **mal à l'aise.

Tandis que j'imaginais qu'il allait m'égorger et d'autres perspectives peu engageantes, mes liens se rompirent, me libérant. Je sauta sur l'occasion de m'éloigner, mettant plusieurs mètres de distance entre nous deux. Il me fixa alors, s'installant sur la même chaise qui me retenait prisonnière il y avait quelques secondes. Il appela ses gardes et ordonna qu'on me rende mes armes.

Deux hommes les déposèrent devant moi, s'empressant de sortir rapidement, devant sentir la tension qui régnait. Lentement au début, je me dépêcha de reprendre toutes mes armes, me demandant bien ce qui allait désormais se passer, son regard ne se détachant pas du mien.

Se levant, il marcha lentement vers moi, la tête haute et plus calme – et silencieux - qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'ici. Nous étions à une courte distance l'un l'autre quand il prononça ces quelques mots qui me surprirent au plus haut point :

- Maintenant, tue-moi.

Sur ces paroles pleines de gravité mais teintées de désespoir, faisant disparaître les derniers mètres, je sortis furtivement mon katana de son fourreau, la lame tranchante produisant une note aiguë. Ainsi, j'aurais accompli ma vengeance, ainsi, tout allait prendre fin. Mon katana prêt à fendre l'air pour finir dans la chair******* s'abaissa lentement au début puis avec plus de rapidité.

Mes poumons se vidèrent brusquement, ma peau se déchira, mon sang se déversa sur le sol jusqu'à former une flaque écarlate dans laquelle je me voyais, les yeux exorbités, mon visage frappé de stupeur. Je sentais en moi la lame qui pénétrai mes chairs, la cisaillaient, pour ensuite ressortir aussi brutalement qu'elle y était rentrée. Je m'écoula dans un râle, mes mains se refermant sur le trou béant au niveau de mon estomac, ralentissant un peu le flot de sang qui s'écoulait hors de moi. Je me recroquevilla, la douleur me tétanisant. Mon regard en croisa un autre, dévoré par la folie :

- Allons…Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser me tuer ? C'est mal me connaître ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne mourras pas seule, il semble qu'un de tes…Amis t'es suivie jusqu'ici ! Il dit s'appeler Sasuke…

Non ! Cet imbécile n'avait pas fait **ça **! Deux hommes ouvrirent une porte et jetèrent une ombre qui grogna avant de se relever et de courir vers moi. Celui pour qui j'étais venue s'en allait, un rictus triomphant sur ses lèvres, nous laissant seuls dans la pièce ombragée.

- Sakura ! Oh mon dieu Sakura qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée gémi-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en appuyant sur ma blessure pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie.

- Sasuke…Tu es venu…

- Ne parles pas, je vais appeler une ambulance, on va te soigner t'inquiètes pas ! Dit-il en prenant son portable, pour raccrocher quelques minutes plus tard.

- Soit réaliste…Tu as vu tout le sang que j'ai perdu…

- Et toi soit un peu optimiste ! T'as intérêt à tenir bon, l'ambulance va pas tarder…Pourquoi tu y es allée…Pourquoi ?! Me demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Sasuke…Il fallait le faire…

- Et tu as vu le résultat ?

- Oui…Prends le boîtier noir dans ma poche gauche s'il te plait et appuie sur le bouton…

Il fit ce que je lui demanda, et quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion retentit au loin, me faisant pousser un petit soupir de soulagement.

- Pendant que se salopard m'a poignardé, j'ai accroché à sa ceinture une grenade…

- Il…Il est mort alors ? Tu en es sûre ?

- Se sera à toi de savoir Sasuke…Je…J'ai envie de dormir là…

Sur cette dernière phrase, je ferma les yeux dans un soupir. J'entendis vaguement Sasuke crier quelque chose, puis me secouer mais je me laissa tomber sans résistances dans les ténèbres. Ma vengeance était accomplie, j'avais assez rapporté d'argent à mon frère pour qu'il s'en sorte seul, le clan Sôma était anéanti, le village de Konoha restera en paix. Ma dernière pensée fut pour Sasuke. Celui qui avait su lire en moi, ne pas être effrayé par ma véritable identité ni par mes actes, celui que mon cœur avait choisi : L'élu…

_Un mois plus tard…_

Voilà que je retrouvais les bancs de l'école avec Sasuke et Hinata, tous sourires. Je vais vous expliquer : Après que je sois tombée dans l'inconscience, l'ambulance arriva. Sasuke me porta jusqu'à elle. Grâce à une transfusion sanguine rapide, je pus survivre, mais passant tout de même un bon bout de temps à l'hôpital, sous la garde attentive de mon frère, de Sasuke et d'Hinata. Une fois remise, Hitachi me posa alors des questions, et je lui apporta toutes les réponses. Les rares membres de ce qui restait du clan Sôma furent arrêtés, tout comme ceux qui commerçaient de près ou de loin avec lui. Hitachi me fit passer pour une espionne – un peu gros comme explication mais c'est passé – et il ne se passa donc rien de fâcheux pour moi ou Sasori. En remerciement, le maire nous à même offert gratuitement un appartement, ou nous vivons avec Sasuke et son grand frère, ce dernier devant tout de même me surveiller – ordre de ses supérieurs.

Je vais pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, moins…Animée mais plus normale, ce qui me convient parfaitement ! J'ai repris les cours une fois ma blessure guérie, avec toute fois un autre petit changement : une dispense de sport !

Tuer ne me manque pas, loin de là ! Mais ne plus faire partie du clan ne change rien à une chose : mes capacités largement au-dessus de la moyenne. Plus tard, j'ai décidé que j'entrerai moi aussi dans la police, mais dans les forces spéciales, là où je pourrais vraiment me sentir utile. En attendant, quand la nuit tombe et que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, je sors courir sur les toits pour refaire partie des ombres, sentir à nouveau le vent sur mon corps, me sentir libre…

Moi, Sakura, ancienne Ambu, peu enfin mener une vie normale. Ceci était mon histoire, la suite étant le début d'une autre, beaucoup plus longue…

*** Désolée, mais je trouve ce début de phrase si poétique moi qui ne l'ai pas du tout…XD Bon ! Reprenez votre lecture maintenant :D


End file.
